


On Se Retrouvera

by TheLastLostDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Veraverse, Angst, George Devalier, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, TRADUCTION, USUK - Freeform, WWII, World War II, Yaoi, we'll meet again
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLostDream/pseuds/TheLastLostDream
Summary: TRADUCTION We'll Meet Again de George DevalierWW2 AU. Arthur Kirkland, propriétaire d'un pub londonien, est distrait par Alfred Jones, un pilote de chasse américain bruyant et effronté. Incapable de l'arrêter, Arthur succombe aux charmes d'Alfred... au moment où le pilote se prépare à partir à la guerre.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Meet Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774978) by George Devalier. 



Hiver, fin 1943

Londres, Angleterre

.

Les Américains commençaient à rendre Arthur fou. Depuis des semaines, son pub londonien était rempli de militaires américains en permission, bruyants, odieux et tapageurs. Ils criaient, ils buvaient, ils se battaient occasionnellement, ils buvaient, ils flirtaient avec les filles locales et ils buvaient encore. Puis ils recommençaient à nouveau. Au début, c'était vaguement intéressant dans la même vieille routine fastidieuse. À la fin de la deuxième nuit, Arthur en a eu assez.

Pour être honnête, ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Ils essayaient généralement de bien se comporter, ils versaient beaucoup d'argent dans son pub, et après tout, ils étaient des alliés combattant un ennemi commun.

À vrai dire, ils ne commençaient pas du tout à rendre Arthur fou.

Il l’était

“Hey, Art, buddy! Un autre bourbon ici!”

Arthur leva les yeux vers le blond souriant qui tendait son verre vide au-dessus du bar. Tout chez l'Américain irritait Arthur. L'absurde blouson de bombardier qu'il portait. Son sourire perpétuel. sa manière de ne jamais peigner ses foutues cheveux. Et l'arrogance... Arthur ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris d'apprendre qu'il était pilote de chasse. Il pensait que toute la putain d'île britannique lui devait sa liberté et son allégeance. Arthur serra les dents et lui arracha le verre.

“Je m'appelle Arthur. Et abstiens toi de m'appeler ton pote.” Arthur prit le bourbon. Un truc américain horrible. Il en versait à peine une bouteille un an avant la guerre. Depuis que les Américains sont arrivés, il vidait un carton par nuit.

“Très bien, désolé Art. Thur.” Alfred sourit. Il était visiblement habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec ce sourire... mais ça ne marchait pas avec Arthur. “Viens prendre un verre avec nous.”

Arthur serra la bouteille un peu trop fort en remplissant le verre. “Merci, mais non. Je travaille.”

Alfred en rit. “Je croyais que tu étais le propriétaire de ce foutu endroit. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre servir les boissons pendant un moment. Prends une pause..”

Une autre chose irritante. Cet accent ridicule. Alfred semblait capable d'étirer chaque mot en sept syllabes. Arthur réprima son irritation, poussa le verre sur le bar et essaya d'être poli. Il avait une réputation de gentleman à défendre, après tout. “Merci encore, mais j'ai peur d'être débordé avec vous tous, soldats.”

“Soldats?” haleta bruyamment Alfred et posa une main sur sa poitrine en guise de protestation. “Pourquoi Arthur, tu me blesses! Ne sais-tu pas que je suis …”

“Le plus jeune chef de vol de toutes les divisions de l'US Army Air Fighter,” termina Arthur de façon monotone pour lui. “Ça doit être la- douzième fois, me semble-t-il- que tu m'en informes.”

Alfred continuait à sourire en prenant une gorgée de bourbon. “Alors, ne l'oublie pas et ne me traite pas de soldat. C'est une insulte envers un homme, voilà ce que c'est.”

Arthur secoua la tête alors qu'il fixait l'Américain. L'arrogance était insondable. “Je te présente mes excuses,” dit-il sarcastiquement. “Me pardonneras-tu un jour?”

Alfred se pencha avec ferveur sur le bar. “Ne sois pas comme ça Arthur, bien sûr que je te pardonnerai!” Arthur roula les yeux, mais Alfred ne semblait pas le remarquer. “Hey, je sais, rattrape-toi en prenant un verre avec nous, ouais?”

“Je te l'ai déjà dit, je travaille.” Alfred baissa légèrement la tête. Arthur ressentit un petit remords, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, “ Peut-être une prochaine fois.” C'était la sixième fois cette semaine qu'il donnait cette réponse, mais Alfred se réjouissait encore de ces mots.

“Bon, d'accord, à plus tard alors! J'ai hâte de prendre ce verre avec toi.” Alfred fit un clin d'œil, prit son bourbon et retourna à sa table.

Arthur laissa échapper une profonde respiration. Il se retourna et replaça le bourbon sur l'étagère, prit un chiffon sous le bar et commença à essuyer vigoureusement le dessus du bar. Arthur n'avait jamais eu affaire à quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Les clients lui demandaient des boissons, il les servait. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui demandait de se joindre à eux- diable, la plupart d'entre eux lui adressaient à peine la parole. Pourtant, depuis une semaine, ce pilote américain le dérangeait tous les soirs : il venait au bar pour se resservir sans cesse, bavardait bêtement, racontait des blagues stupides et se vantait à tort et à travers. Arthur ne comprenait pas.

Bien sûr, une infime partie de son cerveau, remplie d'espoir, nourrissait le moindre soupçon- mais non. Arthur avait passé trop de temps à supprimer cette partie secrète de lui-même. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas d'amis proches, la raison pour laquelle ses frères le détestaient, la raison pour laquelle il s'était coupé de la société, la raison pour laquelle même les services armés de son pays refusaient de l'accepter. Il avait tiré les leçons de ses erreurs passées et savait qu'il ne fallait pas que ses propres souhaits et désirs secrets soient révélés là où il n'y avait rien. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à propos de ce maudit Yankee? Pourquoi continuait-il à demander à Arthur de boire avec lui? Pourquoi continuait-il à regarder Arthur derrière le bar et à lui faire signe? Pourquoi devait-il sourire comme cela? Et pourquoi cela a-t-il tant affecté Arthur à ce moment-là?

Arthur se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à la table du pilote. Il s'asseyait toujours à la même table, près de la deuxième fenêtre de devant, avec cet autre type qui lui ressemblait tellement qu'Arthur se demandait s'ils étaient frères. Bien sûr, Alfred le regardait droit dans les yeux. Et souriait. Arthur baissa rapidement les yeux. C'était absurde. Il posa une main sur son front brûlant et sentit qu'il était rouge. En jetant le chiffon par terre, Arthur se précipita de l'autre côté du pub très fréquenté. Il doit sûrement y avoir des verres vides à ramasser.

Un vieil habitué lui fit un signe de tête lorsqu'il passa. “Comment fais-tu face à tous ces satanés Yankees, Arthur?”

Arthur rit un peu puis se retourna vers une table pour éviter qu'un soldat ivre ne passe à côté. “Ça me permet de rester debout, je peux te le dire.”

Le vieil homme lança au soldat un regard mauvais. “Ah bon, la tête haute, hein? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous avons besoin d'eux ici, ce n'est pas comme si nos gars ne pouvaient pas affronter les Allemands sans eux!”

“Plutôt,” approuva Arthur, en faisant un signe de tête à un groupe d'Américains bruyants qui lui faisaient signe de les servir.

“Ah, mon garçon, avec la façon dont les choses se présentent sur le continent, j'imagine qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'elles ne t'échappent.”

“Il me tarde.” Pourquoi Arthur ne savait-il même pas s'il était sincère? Ses yeux se dirigèrent fugitivement vers la table d'Alfred avant qu'il ne se retourne rapidement pour servir la table des soldats turbulents.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'endroit étant heureusement un peu plus calme, Arthur pouvait enfin essuyer les tables vides et ramasser les verres vides. Il avait bien quelques employés, mais ils ne travaillaient qu'occasionnellement, et Arthur connaissait à peine leurs noms. Il préférait faire la plupart du travail lui-même. Après tout, c'était son pub. The Emerald Lion (Le Lion d'émeraude). Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était toute sa vie, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait. Le long bar qui traversait la salle, les vieilles tables et chaises en bois qui n'avaient jamais été remplacées. L'immense foyer et sa cheminée ornée. Les anciens murs de briques, l'escalier étroit et grinçant qui descendait vers la cave froide et sombre et remontait vers son espace de vie familier et confortable. Arthur connaissait chaque partie de cet endroit comme son propre corps. Cela a toujours été une affaire de famille, mais Arthur était le dernier membre de la famille à être resté ici maintenant. Il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de faire le plus possible par lui-même.

Arthur retourna au bar, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle en partant. La plupart des clients restants étaient des locaux. Les Américains les plus ivres avaient déjà été ramenés à la base, mais quelques-uns restaient pour prendre quelques verres tranquilles avant la fermeture. Y compris Alfred. Arthur essaya d'éviter de regarder dans sa direction, mais ne pouvait pas ignorer la voix forte qui l'interpellait en passant devant la table de l'Américain.

“Arthur, buddy, et si tu venais enfin prendre ce verre que tu as promis?”

“Je n'ai promis rien de tel …” Reprit Arthur, confronté à l'expression suppliante d'Alfred. Il soupira. Cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée... “ Très bien alors. Une minute..” Arthur se rendit au bar, déposa les verres vides dans l'évier et se versa un petit verre de rhum. Après tout, l'endroit était assez calme. Peut-être cela mettrait-il enfin un terme aux demandes constantes d'Alfred, tout en apaisant les propres curiosités d'Arthur. Alfred n'était évidemment qu'un jeune homme amical qui traitait tout le monde comme tel.

Arthur s'assit à la table, prenant un siège le plus proche du bar. Il espérait à moitié qu'un client s'approcherait pour prendre un verre, lui donnant ainsi une excuse pour partir. À son grand dam, il était bien trop nerveux à l'idée de s'asseoir si près d'Alfred.

“Je savais que je finirais par te convaincre,” dit Alfred avec joie.

Arthur le dévisagea. “Tu ne renonces jamais, n'est-ce pas?”

L'homme à côté d'Alfred ricana légèrement. “Tu n'as pas idée,” dit-il à voix basse.

Alfred tapa l'homme sur l'épaule et sourit à Arthur. “Arthur, voici le lieutenant Matthew Williams.”

Arthur fit un signe de tête à Matthew. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Alfred. “Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.”

“Bonsoir. Charmant pub que tu as là.” Matthew était si discret qu'Arthur pouvait à peine l'entendre.

“Merci. Tu es aussi un pilote, lieutenant?” Arthur se disait que puisqu'il était assis ici, il pouvait aussi bien être poli. Et d'ailleurs, il était probablement plus sûr de faire la conversation avec Matthew qu'avec Alfred.

“Matt est mon coéquipier!” Interrompit Alfred bruyamment. “Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut regarder pendant que je fais tous les trucs héroïques.”

“Non, ça veut dire que je couvre tes fesses en cas d'attaque et j'essaie de m'assurer que tu ne fais rien de stupide. Comme te faire tuer.”

“Matthew, quand ai-je déjà fait quelque chose de stupide?”

Matthew cligna des yeux en silence à Alfred pendant un moment avant qu'Arthur n'intervienne. “ Hum, désolé d'être impoli, mais vous n'êtes pas…”

“De la même famille?” Alfred secoua la tête en riant. “Nah. Pure coïncidence. Ça déconcerte certains supérieurs, je te le dis. J'ai obligé Matt à se laisser pousser les cheveux pour qu'ils puissent nous distinguer.”

Matthew roula des yeux. “Ça n'aide pas qu'ils ne me croient jamais quand je leur dis qui je suis. Je dis "Matthew Williams" et on me demande toujours "Qui?" C'est frustrant, hein?”

Alfred se pencha et chuchota à Arthur. “Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est canadien, hein?” Arthur se décala légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud sur son oreille.

“J'ai entendu,” dit Matthew.

“Tu es canadien?” Demanda Arthur, prenant une gorgée fortifiante de rhum et se forçant à se concentrer sur Matthew. Alfred ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

Matthew commença à répondre mais Alfred le coupa. “Oh, plus maintenant, il a rejoint les gentils il y a longtemps. Tu n'es plus un sujet de l'Empire britannique, hein, Matt?” Arthur plissa légèrement les yeux et Alfred ajouta rapidement, “Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal à ça, bien sûr.”

“Ce n'est pas parce que je vole actuellement dans votre armée de l'air que je suis un Américain, Alfred,” dit Matthew en fronçant les sourcils. “Je me considère toujours comme un Canadien.”

Alfred leva les mains placidement. “Hey, hey, comme nous tous.” Il tourna les yeux vers Arthur. “ Il ne nous laisse jamais l'oublier. Il se nourrit de sirop d'érable et trimbale des petits ours polaires…”

Arthur fronça les sourcils. “Trimbale des ours polaires?”

“Ah oui, ça…” Matthew dégrafa un petit ours blanc duveteux de l'un de ses revers. “…C'est Kumabaro. C'est ma mascotte porte-bonheur.”

“Je croyais que son nom était Kumajiro?” Demanda Alfred.

Matthew haussa les épaules. “Quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, on en a tous un... un porte-bonheur, en gros. Sauf pour Alfred.”

“Oh?” Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. “Pourquoi tu n'en as pas?”

“Eh bien, il faut que ce soit quelque chose de spécial. Et rien ne m'ait jamais apparu. Mais bon, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin avant. Je suis vivant, non?” Alfred leva son verre et le vida.

“Je trinque à ça,” dit Matthew, en vidant son verre. Arthur se dit qu'il ferait mieux de faire de même.

“Maintenant, nous sommes à sec ici... Hey, barman!” Cria Alfred avant de se tourner vers Arthur. “Oh attends…” Il rit rauquement. Arthur n'était toujours pas habitué à ce rire. C'était le rire le plus bruyant, le plus unique qu'il ait jamais entendu. D'habitude, la moitié du pub se retournait et regardait quand Alfred le lâchait.

“Amusant,” dit Arthur, sans sourire. “Très bien alors, je suppose que je ferais mieux d'apporter une bouteille.”

Une heure plus tard, Arthur avait consommé bien plus d'alcool qu'il n'était raisonnable de le faire pendant ses heures de travail. Au moins, le pub s'était vidé un peu plus, avec seulement une poignée d'Américains encore présents. Matthew était parti vingt minutes plus tôt - quelque chose à propos de la nécessité de graisser un moteur, Arthur ne se souvenait plus - après qu'Alfred ait passé quelques minutes à lui faire des clins d'œil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces clins d'œil? Ce devait être un truc américain.

C'était un peu étrange d'être assis avec l'homme qui l'avait distrait depuis une semaine maintenant. Bien sûr, Alfred était arrogant et bruyant et, eh bien, américain, mais il n'était pas si mauvais, supposa Arthur. Juste très confiant et peut-être un peu naïf. Mais quand même assez irritant.

“Et nous faisons ça pour la justice, tu sais, je ne serais pas ici sinon. Nous nous battons pour la liberté ici, pour ce qui est juste. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les puissances du mal et la tyrannie prendre le dessus alors que nous sommes prêts et capables de l'empêcher.” Alfred faisait de grands gestes tout en poursuivant son oraison. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il continuait sans relâche. “C'est juste…” Il fit une pause pour chercher un adjectif. “…Anti-américain.”

“Bien, bien. Et où étiez-vous, Américains, il y a deux ans?” Murmura Arthur en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

“Huh?”

Arthur agita la main avec dédain. Alfred semblait ne rien savoir de la guerre qui faisait rage depuis des années maintenant sans que les Américains soient mêlés. “Rien.” Il cherchait comment changer de sujet. “Depuis combien de temps voles-tu?”

Le visage d'Alfred s'était immédiatement éclairé. “J'avais l'habitude d'y aller avec mon père quand j'étais enfant. Il était pilote de livraison, il parcourait tout le pays. Il pilotait un Airco DH4, un vieil avion magnifique. Je me souviens encore du sentiment que j'ai eu la première fois que je suis monté avec lui.” Le visage d'Alfred était rayonnant et il parlait avec animation. “C'était, eh bien, vraiment exaltant, tu sais? Comme ce sentiment que l'on ressent quand quelque chose est vraiment intense, terrifiant, époustouflant et fantastique, et que l'on est un peu nerveux, mais que l'on ne veut jamais que ça se termine. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?”

Arthur ne le savait pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être captivé par le sourire sur le visage d'Alfred et le reflet de joie dans ses yeux bleu brillant. “Ça me semble terriblement angoissant, j'en ai peur.”

Alfred rit doucement et contempla son verre. “Ah, c'est difficile à expliquer. Mais c'est ma vie. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée de l'air dès que j'ai eu 18 ans, et avant même de m'en rendre compte, me voilà en Angleterre, en train de faire la guerre! La vie peut être sacrément bizarre parfois.”

“Certainement…” Arthur s'interrompit, peu confiant. “Attends. Quel âge as-tu?”

“Dix-neuf ans. Pourquoi, quel âge as-tu?”

“Je… er…” Arthur n'avait pas réalisé qu'Alfred était si jeune. Tout à coup, il se sentit vieux. “Ce n'est pas important.”

“Oh non, tu dois me le dire maintenant!” Dit Alfred, en posant son verre et en se penchant avec impatience. “Tu es vraiment vieux?”

“Non!” Dit Arthur indigné. “Je ne suis juste plus un ado.”

“C'est bon, j'aime les hommes plus âgés.” Alfred faisait ce satané clin d'œil.

Arthur le regarda fixement, choqué. Il ne voulait sûrement pas dire... Arthur se força à répondre. “J'ai vingt-trois ans, si tu veux savoir. Bien que ce soit terriblement impoli de demander.”

Alfred rit, d'un rire hautain, joyeux et rauque comme toujours. “Hey, tu me l'as demandé en premier, Arthur.”

Conneries. Il l'avait fait. “Bien. Peu importe. Vraiment, dix-neuf ans?”

Alfred acquiesça joyeusement.

“Bien. Okay. Très bien.” Arthur finit son verre, embarrassé. Il remarqua à peine qu'Alfred le remplissait, levant les yeux vers Arthur avec un regard pétillant et un petit sourire.

“Alors Arthur, tu as une petite amie? Une femme qui traîne dans le coin?”

“Quoi?” Arthur avait vite perdu le fil de la conversation. “Non.”

Alfred fit un clin d'œil. “C'est ce que je pensais.”

Arthur tressaillit d'indignation, puis ressentit une petite bouffée de peur. Aurait-il pu être trop amical? Aurait-il pu être trop évident? Alfred aurait-il su... “Mais que diable cela...”

“Laisse-moi te montrer une photo de ma fille,” l'interrompit Alfred.

Arthur sentit sa peur et sa colère se dissiper tandis que son cœur sombrait. Il était surpris par l'intensité de ce sentiment. Il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas être ridicule. Bien sûr, Alfred n'était pas, eh bien... comme lui. Il se réprimanda silencieusement d'avoir osé penser cela. Bien sûr qu'Alfred avait une petite amie. Il était trop beau pour ne pas en avoir une. Attends, quand a-t-il cessé d'être irritant pour devenir beau? Arthur pensa que ce devait être quelque part après le quatrième verre. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait. “Oh. Très bien, montre.”

Alfred prit son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière, en sortit une petite photo abîmée et la passa à Arthur. “C'est elle.”

Arthur regarda la photo et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. “Um. C'est un avion.”

“Hey, hey, ce n'est pas n'importe quel vieil avion. C'est un Mustang P-51, son nom est Lady Beth, et elle est magnifique, pas vrai?”

Arthur inclina la tête. Cela ressemblait toujours à un avion. “Oui, oui tout à fait, euh, magnifique. J'ai juste... eh bien, je pensais que tu parlais de ta petite amie.”

Alfred rit à nouveau. Il riait si souvent, si aisément. “Oh Arthur, Arthur. Beth est la seule femme qui aura à jamais mon cœur.” Il leva lentement les yeux, afficha un léger sourire et fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

Oh. Oh. Foutaises. Arthur était abasourdi. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir à cela, alors il se contenta de boire rapidement en espérant qu'Alfred ne remarquerait pas ses joues brûlantes. Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, réalisa qu'ils étaient les deux derniers dans le pub, et commença à se lever. “On dirait que c'est l'heure de la fermeture.”

“Hey, allez, que dirais-tu d'un dernier verre pour finir la nuit?” Alfred lui adressait un sourire suppliant. Ses yeux étaient si bleus, son expression si avide, son visage si beau quand il souriait...

Arthur fit une pause, se demanda très brièvement si c'était une bonne idée, puis se rassit lentement. Un de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Une heure plus tard...

“Et AUTRE chose,” cria Arthur. “C'est si putain de difficile d'utiliser la lettre "u"? "Color", "honor", bordel... putain, euh, "flavor"...” Arthur se tut et essaya de trouver son verre sur la table. Cette satanée chose n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Il le retrouva, prit une grande gorgée et continua. “Et encore et ainsi de suite... sans parler de la lettre "s". D'où sortez-vous, vous les Ricains, pour massacrer l'orthographe anglaise?”

“Eh bien, euh, je ne suis pas un expert en grammaire, mais...”

“Et le BASEBALL!” Cria Arthur, en renversant son verre et en remarquant à peine que la moitié de celui-ci atterrit sur Alfred. “Comment diable peut-on jouer au baseball? Ça n'a aucun sens, bon sang!”

“Je t'expliquerais le baseball, si tu m'expliques le cricket,” dit Alfred, en essuyant le rhum de sa chemise.

“Hey, hey,” dit Arthur, en pointant un doigt vers Alfred, ou dans sa direction générale. Alfred n'arrêtait de bouger aussi. “Rien de négatif dans le grand jeu du cricket. La tradition. Le jeu des gentlemen. Le sport des rois.”

“Je croyais que c'était une course de chevaux.”

Arthur agita une main. “Sport de, sport de Princes donc. Ducs. Le sport des barons, au moins.” Remarquant que son verre était vide, Arthur voulait prendre la bouteille. Elle avait soudainement disparu. “Hey…”

“Peut-être que tu as assez bu.”

Arthur fixait les yeux bleus d'Alfred. “Je possède un foutu pub, je te dirai quand j'aurai assez bu! Et, et, l'autre truc. Tu sais, le truc.”

“Le truc?”

“Oui, ce truc. C'est stupide. Oh, et votre nourriture est infecte. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Matthew?”

“Euh, Matthew n'est plus là.”

Arthur loucha sur la blonde identique à côté d'Alfred. “Qui est le gars à côté de toi alors?”

“D'accord, tu vois double, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.”

“Quoi? Hey!” Soudainement, le sol se déroba sous lui. Il fallut quelques secondes à Arthur pour réaliser qu'il était allongé sur l'épaule d'Alfred. “HEY! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pour qui te prends-tu?”

“Où est ta chambre?”

Arthur haleta indignement alors que ses joues brûlaient. “Je ne te le dirai pas!”

“Pourquoi pas?”

“Je ne sais même pas quel genre d'homme tu es!”

“Je t'assure, je suis un parfait gentleman.”

“Non, tu es un Américain. Ah... mince, comment on a fini en haut?”

“Peu importe. Où est ta chambre?”

“Au bout du truc. Le machin. Le hall. Je te préviens, Yankee, je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air!”

Alfred riait-il? Arthur essaya de lui donner un coup de pied en signe d'indignation. La prochaine chose dont il se souvient, c'est qu'il fut jeté sur son lit. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à ses murs blancs familiers, ses rideaux verts et son mobilier clairsemé.

“Ciel... comment suis-je arrivé ici?”

“Magie,” dit Alfred, souriant à Arthur.

“Cette chose! Là! Cette satanée grimace! Pourquoi tu souris toujours comme ça?”

Alfred continuait à sourire. “Ça te dérange?”

Arthur pouvait sentir qu'on lui retirait ses chaussures. Pourquoi Alfred retirait-il ses chaussures... “Non,” dit-il d'un ton bougon. “En fait, ça... me fait... sentir...” S'enfonçant dans le doux oreiller sous lui, Arthur ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts. Il soupira profondément alors qu'ils s'endormaient. La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de s'endormir fut un léger baiser sur son front. Mais il l'a peut-être imaginé.


	2. Chapter 2

La lumière vive du soleil se faufila derrière les paupières d'Arthur et força à les ouvrir. Il gémit bruyamment et se recouvrit la tête avec la couverture pour se cacher. Des semaines de jours couverts et il fallait que le soleil brille aujourd'hui. Arthur se prit la tête dans les mains et essaya de l'empêcher d'exploser. Pourquoi diable se sentait-il si... Subitement, le souvenir de la nuit précédente le frappa comme un poing, son estomac se retournant violemment. Qu'avait-il fait? Qu'avait-il dit? Oh mon Dieu, comment s'était-il retrouvé au lit sans ses chaussures et... Arthur se tapota rapidement et trouva heureusement ses vêtements intacts, bien qu'il ait perdu sa cravate, son tablier et ses chaussures quelque part par là. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et essaya de ne pas crier. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce satané Américain... mais c'était une bonne chose, non? Arthur se sentait seulement malade à cette pensée. Mais cela pourrait aussi être dû aux quantités copieuses de rhum qu'il avait consommées la nuit précédente. À quoi diable pensait-il?

Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, il savait à quoi il pensait. Il pensait qu'Alfred était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Il pensait que personne d'autre au monde ne riait comme lui, ne parlait comme lui, ne souriait comme lui. Il se demandait pourquoi un jeune pilote de chasse beau, populaire et sûr de lui comme Alfred perdait son temps à parler à un vieux barman ennuyeux comme lui. Et il avait bu beaucoup pour essayer de donner un sens à tout cela, évidemment en effrayant Alfred dans le processus.

Essayant de chasser tout cela de son esprit, Arthur se traîna hors du lit pour commencer à se préparer pour la journée à venir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une gueule de bois auparavant. C'était juste les souvenirs soudains qui apparaissaient sans prévenir... Alfred souriant et faisant des clins d'œil, Alfred se penchant vers lui, Alfred riant, Alfred le portant... “AGH!” Arthur essaya de se débarrasser de ces souvenirs indésirables. Ils étaient de plus en plus forts, se répétant encore et encore. Arthur décida qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'habiller, d'aller travailler et d'oublier qu'il avait rencontré un pilote américain nommé Alfred F. Jones.

La matinée se déroula sans incident. Quelques Américains étaient venus dîner tôt avec des filles du coin au bras, mais l'endroit était généralement calme. Arthur remerciait pour les petites attentions et passait son temps à éviter une certaine table près de la fenêtre, tout en passant un linge froid sur son front quand personne ne regardait.

À midi, Arthur se tenait derrière le bar, le tissu froid sur le visage, s'efforçant d'effacer la dernière semaine de sa mémoire quand tout fut réduit à néant par deux mots.

“Salut, Arthur!”

Arthur sursauta, le tissu tomba au sol. Il leva les yeux vers Alfred, le visage ruisselant, son cœur tonnant soudainement dans sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à dire était, “Bon Dieu, mec, t'es obligé de crier si fort?”

Alfred avait l'air amusé. “Je n'ai pas crié...”

Arthur poursuivit, un peu gêné. “Eh bien, j'ai juste un putain de mal de tête...”

“Ouais, je ne suis pas surpris,” rit Alfred. Arthur le dévisagea et Alfred se racla la gorge. “Donc, de toute façon,” continua-t-il, en s'appuyant au bar, “Je me disais que si cette relation devait aller quelque part, on devrait commencer à se voir en journée.”

“Relation?” La tête d'Arthur était encore brumeuse... il avait dû mal entendre.

“Montre-moi les beautés de Londres!” Alfred était intensément enthousiaste, vêtu de façon immaculée par son uniforme militaire, sa casquette et son éternel blouson. Arthur s'efforçait de ne pas reconnaître l'effet qu'il provoquait sur lui et essayait plutôt d'avoir l'air ennuyé.

“Quoi? Je travaille, je suis... je suis...”

Alfred sourit. “Il y a une belle journée ensoleillée dehors, tu vas la passer ici avec une loque sur le visage?”

Arthur ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas résister à ce satané sourire? “Très bien,” dit-il en serrant les dents. “Laisse-moi aller chercher mon manteau.”

Une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient pratiquement rien vu d'intéressant du point de vue d'Arthur, mais Alfred était plutôt emballé. Alors qu'ils se tenaient sur le pont d'un bateau fluvial traversant la Tamise, Arthur était rapidement gêné par tous les regards que l'énergique Américain attirait de la part des autres passagers.

“Wow, wow, oh mon dieu! Comment tu appelles ce truc déjà?”

Arthur regardait de travers Alfred en pointant du doigt de manière insistante. “Le pont de Londres”

“Wow!” Le visage d'Alfred s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël alors qu'il redressait le cou pour regarder vers le haut.

Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alfred était si impressionné. “…C'est juste un pont.”

“C'est le pont de LONDRES!” Cria Alfred avec entrain. “Comme cette chanson! Tu sais... London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is...”

“Oui, oui d'accord, pour l'amour du ciel...” Tenta Arthur pour faire taire Alfred alors que son chant rauque attirait l'attention amusée et surprise de plusieurs badauds. “Je connais cette fichue chanson.”

“On saute par-dessus bord? Où allons-nous ensuite? Peut-on voir le pont de plus près? Je te le dis, toute cette marche me donne faim.” Alfred sortit quelque chose de sa poche et commença à le déballer. Arthur grogna quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une barre de chocolat. Il porta une main à sa tête, exaspéré, et espéra que les autres passagers ne le remarqueraient pas.

“Alfred.”

“Hmm?”

“Tu manges du chocolat.”

“Je sais. Tu en veux?” Alfred tendit la barre.

“Non… Je…” Arthur ne savait pas trop comment dire à Alfred qu'il était plutôt impoli, étant donné que tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne avait été rationné en sucreries au cours de ces dernières années. Il se pencha et chuchota. “Nous faisons la guerre depuis un bon moment ici. Ces choses-là sont très difficiles à se procurer pour nous.”

“Ohh,” Souffla Alfred, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il jeta un coup d'œil coupable autour de lui. “J'en ai plus, dois-je en offrir à tous les autres?”

Arthur faillit rire, mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il réalisa qu'Alfred était sérieux. “Attends, Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu...”

“Bonjour à tous!” Alfred se retourna et appela joyeusement les passagers derrière lui. Arthur fût horrifié de voir que tout le monde le regardait ouvertement, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire de cet Américain bruyant et étrange. “Je suis le lieutenant Alfred Jones, tout droit venu des Etats-Unis, et je voulais juste vous dire que je suis honoré d'être ici dans votre formidable ville! Maintenant, j'espère que certains d'entre vous pourront m'aider à résoudre un petit problème que j'ai. Vous voyez, je pars bientôt combattre les boches en Italie, et j'ai tous ces boubounes dont je ne sais que faire!” Alfred sortit une poignée de barres chocolatées, attirant immédiatement l'attention de plusieurs petits enfants qui se rapprochèrent.

“Boubounes?” Demanda une petite fille, en inclinant la tête en signe de confusion.

Alfred lança à Arthur un regard inquisiteur. “Bonbons,” Arthur réussit à murmurer une explication déconcertante.

Alfred se retourna vers la jeune fille, rit rauquement, et expliqua, “C'est ce que nous, les Américains, appelons des bonbons! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si j'emmenais ces bonbons en Italie avec moi...”

Un petit garçon soupira et dit, “Les boches pourraient te les voler!”

Alfred soupira également, son expression étant figée dans un simulacre d'horreur. “Ils pourraient le faire! Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire, n'est-ce pas?”

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent lentement vers Alfred, les yeux rivés sur le chocolat dans ses mains. Le visage d'Arthur était figé par le choc, tout comme celui de certains passagers. D'autres, en revanche, souriaient, quelques femmes riaient entre elles, et les enfants étaient positivement captivés.

“Pensez-vous pouvoir aider un allié et me les enlever des mains?” Demanda Alfred, avec un grand sourire et en offrant les barres de chocolat aux enfants. “Ils sont vraiment bons... Des Hershey's, tout droit venus d'Amérique!” Chacun d'entre eux prit une barre, en riant joyeusement, avant de retourner en courant vers leurs parents. Alfred tira son chapeau à son public bouche bée. “Passez une bonne journée, les amis!” Il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Arthur.

Arthur secoua la tête. “Tu es fou.”

Alfred se contenta de rire, puis sortit une autre barre de sa poche. “Je t'ai gardé la dernière.”

Arthur ne pouvait pas empêcher ses lèvres de se transformer en un sourire. Il essaya en vain de froncer les sourcils et d'effacer le sourire de son visage. “Bien.” Il prit la barre et la fourra dans sa propre poche.

“J'aime ça,” dit Alfred, en regardant Arthur.

“Quoi?” Demanda Arthur en colère. C'était vraiment irritant qu'il ne puisse même pas contrôler ses expressions faciales devant l'Américain.

“Quand tu souris.”

Arthur détourna le regard vers la rivière, le sourire disparaissant enfin de son visage et sa nuque rougissant de chaleur. Ils restèrent silencieux, mais il pouvait sentir les yeux d'Alfred sur lui pour le restant du trajet.

“Quel est ce grand pont là-bas?” Demanda Alfred, après qu'ils soient arrivés au port de l'autre côté de la rivière et qu'ils aient marché un moment le long de la rive. C'était la plus belle journée depuis des mois, le soleil était haut et une brise légère soufflait. Il était difficile de croire que c'était l'hiver - Arthur ne se souvenait pas d'un hiver aussi doux à Londres.

“C'est le pont de la Tour.”

Le visage d'Alfred s'illumina à nouveau. “Celui-là est formidable!”

“Et voici la Tour de Londres,” dit Arthur, en montrant la rue.

“Ooh, fantastique!” Cria Alfred. Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent les imposants bâtiments. “Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans?”

“Des prisonniers de guerre allemands, actuellement. Et les traîtres, et les espions ennemis.” Arthur se creusa la tête pour savoir ce qu'ils gardaient d'autre dans la tour ces jours-ci. “Et, euh... des corbeaux.”

Alfred avait l'air vraiment fasciné. “Des corbeaux, sérieux?” Il observa les alentours avec enthousiasme. “Y a-t-il un moyen d'entrer là-dedans?”

“Eh bien, il y en a un.” Alfred haussa les sourcils de façon inquisitrice et Arthur sourit. “Trahir la Grande-Bretagne.”

Le visage d'Alfred se décomposa. “Oh. Je ne pense pas que je veuille faire ça. Même pour voir des corbeaux.”

“Oh, les corbeaux ne sont pas la chose la plus intéressante de cet endroit,” dit Arthur.

“Ah bon?” Demanda Alfred, intrigué. “Qu'y a-t-il d'autre là-dedans?”

“Des fantômes,” dit Arthur diaboliquement. Il regardait la tour en même temps qu'il parlait. “La Tour de Londres est l'endroit le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne, voire du monde entier. On y trouve des dizaines de fantômes... Lady Jane Grey, les princes de la tour, Sir Walter Raleigh...” Arthur trouvait les histoires de fantômes fascinantes, et il avait toujours aimé celles concernant la tour. “Les nuits de tempête, le fantôme d'Anne Boleyn se promènerait dans la tour, tout de blanc vêtu et portant sa tête coupée sous le bras...” Arthur se retourna pour constater qu'Alfred n'était plus à ses côtés. Il regardait autour de lui, confus. “Alfred?” Il fit quelques pas avant d'apercevoir Alfred plus loin sur la route, appuyé contre un arbre et qui semblait ne pas pouvoir respirer. Arthur sursauta et courut vers lui. “Bon sang, mec, ça va?” Demanda-t-il, préoccupé par la couleur pâle du visage d'Alfred.

Alfred leva les yeux au ciel, se tenant la poitrine, la sueur perlant sur son front. “Je... n'aime pas... les... fantômes!”

Arthur essaya de se retenir, mais il éclata d'un rire hystérique. Ils sont vite partis, guidés avec insistance par Alfred, qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière, comme si le fantôme d'Anne Boleyn était sur ses talons. Arthur était content de marcher le long de la rivière, mais Alfred voulait absolument partir loin, le plus vite possible, et se dirigea directement vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner... l'Américain fort, effronté et fanfaron avait peur des fantômes.

Alfred semblait toutefois avoir surmonté sa terreur assez rapidement et siffla lorsque le bus rouge à deux étages s'arrêta à l'arrêt. “Wow! C'est un de ceux qui sont très grands!” Dit-il en se hissant sur la plate-forme. “Bonjour, mademoiselle.” Alfred tira son chapeau à la jeune et jolie conductrice qui gloussa et lui sourit. Elle regardait à peine Arthur pendant qu'il achetait leurs billets.

Arthur se fraya un chemin dans le bus bondé. Trouvant un siège vide, il était sur le point de s'asseoir quand il se rendit compte qu'Alfred était, une fois de plus, introuvable. “Quoi encore?” Murmura-t-il, puis il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit une voix forte familière crier dans les escaliers.

“Hey Arthur! C'est un tout autre bus là-haut!”

Arthur sentit que les yeux de tous les passagers le fixaient. Il sourit en s'excusant. “ Désolé. Euh... il est américain.” Arthur se dépêcha de monter les escaliers. Il passa le reste du trajet à essayer de faire asseoir Alfred, à s'excuser auprès des autres passagers et, à une occasion, il dut ramener le stupide Yankee dans le bus lorsqu'il essaya de se pencher par la fenêtre pour crier un salut à des soldats américains sur le trottoir. Arthur fut soulagé lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement leur destination, mais probablement pas autant que les autres passagers.

C'était difficile de suivre le rythme d'Alfred. Arthur ne savait pas d'où il tirait son énergie, mais elle était inépuisable. Il essaya de suivre la cadence d'Alfred dans les rues animées, se faufilant parmi la masse des piétons, parlant sans arrêt.

“Je n'ai jamais été dans une ville aussi grande avant, tu sais? Cet endroit est immense! Je veux dire, j'étais à New York, mais pas longtemps, avant qu'on parte. C'est une ville folle! Je t'y emmènerai après la guerre, Arthur. Nous verrons tout ensemble. Et puis je te montrerai où j'habite. Ce n'est qu'une petite ville... nous n'avons rien d'aussi luxueux que tout ça, mais tu vas vraiment l'aimer, Arthur, je le sais.”

“Je… Je…” Arthur était un peu déconcerté, incapable de croire Alfred, et peu sûr de vouloir le faire. “C'est plutôt un long voyage, n'est-ce pas?”

“Nan, ça ira! Je t'y emmènerai à bord de Lady Beth!”

Arthur haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique. “Je ne pense pas que ton avion pourra aller d'Angleterre en Amérique, Alfred.”

“Bien sûr qu'elle peut le faire!” Alfred sourit, et même dans cette rue lumineuse et animée, Arthur sentit son souffle coupé. Ce satané sourire.

“Et comment... hum... "elle"... va réussir à faire ça?” Arthur était absorbé par le regard d'Alfred alors qu'ils marchaient, sans se soucier de la circulation dans la rue qui les évitait de justesse.

“Magie.” Alfred fit un clin d'œil. Arthur le fixait, médusé, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred détourna le regard et haleta bruyamment. “Ooh, ooh!” Alfred s'arrêta presque net, les yeux braqués vers le haut. “Je le connais!” Cria-t-il. “C’est Big Bob!”

Le charme fut rompu, et Arthur éclata de nouveau de rire. “Ben.”

“Hein?”

“Ça s'appelle Big Ben!” Expliqua Arthur. “En fait, ce n'est pas la tour qui s'appelle Big Ben... c'est le nom d'une des cloches.”

“Vraiment? Hein. Tu en sais beaucoup, Arthur.” Alfred resta immobile au milieu du trottoir, fixant la tour de l'horloge. Une foule agitée déferlait autour de lui, mais il ne bougeait pas.

“Alfred?” Arthur patienta quelques instants, mais Alfred ne bougea pas. “Que fais-tu?”

“J'attends qu'il sonne.” Dit Alfred comme si c'était évident.

Arthur n'avait pas envie de faire bouger Alfred, il se contenta donc de rester immobile tandis que les piétons qui passaient leur jetaient des regards étranges et s'écartaient d'eux. Il regarda Alfred regarder l'horloge, jusqu'à ce qu'après quelques minutes seulement, elle sonnât l'heure.

“Haha, fantastique! Bon, on va où maintenant? Ooh, on peut aller dans ce bâtiment qui a l'air étrange là-bas?” Et Alfred partit, se dirigeant vers l'abbaye de Westminster en bas de la rue. “Tiens bon, mon vieux!”

Arthur se renfrogna. “Je te demande pardon?” appela-t-il, se dépêchant de le rattraper. Il était, cependant, reconnaissant pour cette petite pause. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir comme un vieil homme aujourd'hui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la sombre abbaye, Alfred perdit rapidement son sourire enjoué. Il avançait lentement, jetant des coups d'œil méfiants autour de lui, tout en restant assez proche d'Arthur. Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela plutôt amusant.

“Cet endroit est flippant,” chuchota Alfred nerveusement alors qu'ils passaient lentement devant les cercueils de pierre. “Il n'y a pas de cadavres dans ces trucs, n'est-ce pas?”

Arthur n'était pas sûr qu'il soit sérieux. C'était des cercueils, après tout. “Oh, non,” dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. “Ils sont en pierre jusqu'au bout.”

“Oh.” Alfred poussa un soupir de soulagement. “Ça va, alors.”

Arthur regarda Alfred avec étonnement. Il ne devait pas le prendre au sérieux... “Ce sont des cercueils, bien sûr qu'il y a des corps...” Il s'est tu tandis qu'Alfred se crispait à nouveau. Apparemment, c'était le cas. “Ah, oublie ça, Alfred.”

Alfred insista pour qu'ils partent après cela. “Les Britanniques aiment bien les vieux bâtiments sinistres, n'est-ce pas?” Demanda-t-il en sortant précipitamment dans la rue. Encore une fois, Arthur ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

Le trafic piétonnier s'amenuisait à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la rue. Alfred commença à ralentir et finit par s'arrêter devant un site bombardé. Seul un mur du bâtiment était encore debout, fixé à un angle dangereusement oblique; le reste était réduit à des décombres aplatis autour de lui. Alfred siffla. “Wow, les boches ont vraiment fait un numéro ici.”

Arthur acquiesça. “Tout à fait. Il nous reste encore pas mal de sites comme celui-ci. Le Blitz, tu sais.” Arthur fut soudainement frappé de voir à quel point Alfred semblait jeune, debout, en état de choc, regardant les ruines.

“Des personnes innocentes ne devraient pas avoir à subir cela,” dit Alfred, en secouant la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas. “Les femmes, les personnes âgées, les enfants et tout le reste. Ce n'est pas juste.” Il se tourna et regarda Arthur avec de grands yeux brillants. “C'est pour ça que je fais ça, tu sais.” Alfred fit un geste en direction de l'épave. “Je vais empêcher que ça arrive ici, ou chez toi, ou n'importe où ailleurs. Parce que nous sommes les gentils, Arthur. Je vais aller en Europe et mettre un terme à tout ça, tu verras. Je vais sauver Londres!”

Et Alfred semblait si jeune aussi, comme il pouvait honnêtement croire qu'il serait capable de conquérir le monde. Le cœur d'Arthur se gonfla malgré lui. Pourquoi Alfred devait-il être si naïf, si bon, si stupide... “Viens, Alfred. Il y a un joli parc juste ici que je veux te montrer.”

“Oh, génial!” Alfred se mit à marcher d'un pas vif à côté d'Arthur, retrouvant ainsi sa bonne humeur, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait le même élan dans sa démarche que tout à l'heure.

Alfred ralentit enfin lorsqu'ils atteignirent St James Park. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir alors qu'ils erraient sans but, passant devant des arbres, des jardins et des couples qui se promenaient l'après-midi. Alors qu'ils passaient devant un banc de parc sous un arbre dense et feuillu, Alfred prit légèrement le bras d'Arthur et l'entraîna près du banc. Arthur sentit le contact traverser sa peau et fut surpris par la nervosité soudaine que cela suscitait. Il s'assit et sentit quelque chose se resserrer dans sa poche. Confus, il y plongea la main et en sortit la barre de chocolat qu'Alfred lui avait donnée plus tôt. “Oh,” dit-il en réalisant. “Mince alors, je l'avais oublié.”

“Goûte-le!” Dit Alfred avec ferveur. “Le chocolat américain est le meilleur chocolat du monde entier!”

Arthur se moqua et roula des yeux. “C'est ça.”

“Ça l'est! Goûte! Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat?”

Arthur soupira, ouvrit la barre et prit une bouchée. Il s'arrêta, surpris. C'était en fait très bon. “C'est passable, je suppose.”

Alfred avait l'air amusé et dubitatif. “Passable.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Ça doit être pour ça que tu te moques de tout.”

Conneries. Arthur jeta un regard à Alfred. Il se dépêcha de finir sa bouchée.

“Alors c'est si difficile d'avoir des bonbons ici, hein?”

Arthur haussa les épaules, emballant discrètement le dernier morceau de chocolat dans son emballage. “Eh bien, nous sommes sur rations. Tout est difficile à obtenir en ce moment.”

Alfred soupira et se pencha en arrière, jetant ses bras sur le dessus du banc. Arthur tressaillit nerveusement lorsque la main d'Alfred effleura son dos. “Vous, les Britanniques, avez eu la vie dure durant ces dernières années, pas vrai?”

Arthur faillit rire de façon incrédule. Alfred n'en avait aucune idée. “Londres n'est plus la même qu'il y a quelques années. Tant de choses ont été détruites. Après le Blitz...” Arthur s'interrompit et frissonna, toujours submergé par d'affreux souvenirs. La hantise de la tombée de la nuit, le mal du signal de raid aérien, ces moments horribles accroupis dans les abris et incapables de dormir malgré le bruit. La terreur qui laissa rapidement place à une acceptation engourdie ; ne sachant jamais ce qui resterait debout et qui vivrait au matin. Arthur sentit la main d'Alfred se poser brièvement sur la sienne.

“Je me souviens avoir vu un film à ce sujet chez moi il y a quelques années,” dit Alfred calmement. “Un docmenaire.”

Arthur essaya de ne pas rire. C'était une distraction bienvenue. “Documentaire.”

“Oui, l'un d'eux.” Alfred hocha la tête et fixa le ciel. “Les gens se sont regroupés dans des abris anti-bombes, les sirènes ont retenti, et des dizaines de bombardiers Heinkel ont survolé le pays et réduit les bâtiments en ruines - comme celui de la rue précédente. On dirait que vous avez vraiment eu la vie dure.”

“Nous l'avons eu. Nous l'avons toujours.” Donc Alfred connaissait un peu de la première guerre après tout. Ses mots ont ramené des souvenirs beaucoup trop facilement. “ Mais nous sommes forts. Nous nous en sommes sortis à l'époque, et nous nous en sortirons maintenant. Nous sommes britanniques, après tout.”

Alfred sourit à cela. “Je commence à en savoir un peu plus sur vous, les Britanniques.”

“Et l'Américain aime-t-il ce qu'il voit?” Demanda Arthur.

“Oui,” dit Alfred tendrement, son regard intense fixant Arthur. “Il l'est sans aucun doute.”

Le cou d'Arthur brûlait malgré le vent froid. Il laissa tomber son regard sur ses pieds.

“Eh bien, je suis impressionné,” dit Alfred, sa voix s'élevant à son volume habituel. “Ta ville est fantastique.”

Arthur leva les yeux vers le visage souriant d'Alfred et lui sourit en retour. “Je sais.”

L'air était presque glacial et le soleil descendait rapidement dans le ciel lorsqu'ils dépassèrent lentement les portes du palais de Buckingham. Alfred, comme d'habitude, semblait excité et fasciné. Arthur ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il était encore si énergique.

“Oh, mon Dieu! Oh, wow! C'est là que le roi vit!”

Arthur hocha la tête d'un air las. “Oui, Alfred.”

“On peut le voir?”

Arthur fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. “Le roi?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh oui, absolument, je vais aller voir si le vieux George veut bien de nous pour le thé de l'après-midi, d'accord?”

Alfred avait l'air abasourdi. “Tu peux faire ça?”

Arthur secoua la tête, en partie amusé, en partie exaspéré. Alfred avait visiblement un peu de mal avec le concept de sarcasme. “Pourquoi ne pas retourner au Lion d'émeraude et prendre le thé là-bas, à la place?”

“Avec le roi?” Demanda Alfred avec impatience. Arthur se contenta de le regarder. “Oh, tu veux dire, évidemment... oui.” Alfred toussa et Arthur cacha un sourire en coin derrière sa main. “Bien sûr, Art, ça a l'air sympa. Seulement, je ne suis pas obligé de boire le thé, hein?”

“Non. Et Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

“C’est Arthur.”

“Évidemment.”

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas se sentir fâché. Bien sûr, il était un peu fatigué, légèrement exaspéré, et assez confus quant à la raison pour laquelle Alfred voulait encore passer du temps avec lui. Mais il était aussi plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Et il venait de passer le meilleur jour de sa vie, dans la plus grande ville du monde, avec une légère gueule de bois et l'Américain le plus intéressant, le plus merveilleux et le plus frustrant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bon, alors je la tiens ici comme ça...”

“Mets ta main ici... plus bas.”

“Comme ça?”

“C'est ça, maintenant tiens-la un peu plus fermement...”

“C'est très gênant...”

“Tu dois ouvrir légèrement tes mains... mets ton autre main ici... c'est ça. Et écarte un peu plus les jambes.”

“Agh! C'est juste une putain de batte, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué,” grommela Arthur, essayant pour ce qui semblait être la quatre-vingtième fois de se tenir dans une position de frappe qu'Alfred trouvait acceptable. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber. Et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé quand Alfred se tenait derrière lui et plaçait ses mains sur celles d'Arthur, essayant de corriger sa technique. Le dos d'Arthur brûlait sous la pression de la poitrine d'Alfred, il pensait presque sentir le souffle d'Alfred dans son cou, et il espérait ardemment qu'Alfred ne pouvait pas le sentir frémir légèrement.

Lorsqu'Alfred était entré dans le Lion d'Émeraude un peu plus tôt, brandissant une batte et proclamant qu'il allait expliquer le "grand sport américain qu'est le baseball", Arthur n'avait pas imaginé qu'on attendrait de lui qu'il joue réellement à ce fichu jeu. Maintenant, il se tenait au milieu du terrain de cricket local, essayant de se rappeler la différence entre un strike et une glissade, et essayant de frapper cette foutue balle au moins une fois. Une pile de vêtements se trouvait à proximité: Le blouson et la casquette d'Alfred, le manteau et la cravate d'Arthur. Le ciel était aussi clair et chaud que la veille, sans aucun souvenir des semaines de pluie précédentes. C'était comme si Alfred avait apporté le soleil.

“Maintenant, plies un peu plus tes coudes... relâche un peu ta prise... et voilà, je pense que tu as le coup de main.” Alfred fit un pas en arrière et Arthur réprima un sentiment de déception. “Maintenant, concentre-toi sur la balle, d'accord?” Alfred ramassa la balle, la lança entre ses mains et s'éloigna d'Arthur à reculons, son beau visage joyeux et ses cheveux brillants scintillant dans la lumière du soleil. “La douzième fois est la bonne!”

“Oh, ta gueule,” maugréa Arthur, en faisant quelques coups d'essai.

“C'est parti!”

Alfred lança la balle. Arthur frappa. Il rata. “CONNERIES!” Arthur jeta la batte au sol. “Ce jeu est complètement absurde! Et arrête de rire!”

“Je suis désolé!” Alfred parvint à étouffer son rire hystérique. “C'est juste que, honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu personne rater autant de...”

“J'en ai assez de ces insanités de baseball!” Interrompit Arthur. Il refusait de s'avouer qu'il était embarrassé. “Reprends ta satanée batte, je vais te montrer un putain de vrai sport...”

Après s'être procuré une batte et une balle de cricket au club voisin, Arthur retourna sur le terrain, impatient de faire disparaître le sourire arrogant d'Alfred. Alfred n'avait pas l'air de s'être remis de son fou rire, cependant. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et observa Arthur avec amusement. “Très bien, Arthur, qu'as-tu à me montrer?”

Arthur se renfrogna, malgré son cœur qui balbutiait. Cette maudite arrogance le rendait fou. “Voyons voir à quel point tu es bon au vrai jeu, d'accord?”

Malheureusement, il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Alfred pour comprendre les bases du cricket - à part quelques erreurs de terminologie. “Okay, alors laisse-moi résumer,” dit-il après qu'Arthur lui ait donné un rapide aperçu du jeu. “Le lanceur...”

“Le bowler.”

“Le bowler se tient ici,” dit Alfred, en sautant sur une extrémité du terrain à côté d'Arthur. “Et puis le, euh, gars avec la batte...” Alfred se dirigea à l'autre bout du terrain.

“Le batsman,” cria après lui Arthur.

“Le batsman se tient ici...” Répéta Alfred. “Mais il y en a normalement deux, et l'autre se tient là où tu es, avec le lanceur - ah, le bowler.”

“Oui, c'est exact.”

“Okay. Et le receveur...”

“Le gardien de guichet.”

“Ouais, lui, il est ici.” Alfred tapa le sol avec la batte de cricket.

“Précisément. Très bien. Tu es prêt?”

Alfred se tourna de côté et tint sa batte en position. “Vas-y, buddy!”

Arthur sourit. “Voyons à quel point tu es impressionnant maintenant, Alfred Jones.” Arthur s'aligna au bord du terrain, courut, et joua la balle. Alfred la frappa hors du terrain.

“Combien ça fait? C'était un six?” Appela-t-il. “Je dois courir maintenant?”

Arthur aurait voulu l'étrangler.

Ce soir-là, au Lion d'Émeraude, Alfred semblait assez fier de ses nouvelles prouesses au cricket, et n'hésitait pas à les proclamer à qui voulait l'entendre. “Donc le cricket n'est pas si différent du baseball en fin de compte,” dit-il à un groupe d'Américains qui s'agglutinaient autour du bar. Arthur essuya le dessus du bar, furieux en silence. “Je veux dire qu'il y a une batte, une balle, tu la frappes et tu cours. Aussi simple que ça. Il y a même un receveur.”

“Un gardien de guichet,” murmura Arthur avec irritation.

“Que penses-tu du baseball, Arthur?” Demanda Matthew, en prenant une gorgée de bourbon et en ignorant Alfred. Il était clairement habitué à ses fanfaronnades.

“Eh bien,” dit Arthur alors que plusieurs Américains se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent. “C'est, euh...” C'était frustrant, cela n'avait aucun sens, et tout ce dont il se souvenait de cette stratégie était les bras d'Alfred autour de lui. “… très difficile de frapper la balle,” termina-t-il faiblement.

Matthew fit un signe de tête compréhensif. “Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le coup de main, non plus.”

“C'est parce que c'est un jeu américain et que vous, les étrangers, ne pouvez pas y jouer,” dit Alfred avec un sourire sur son visage qui était tout à fait irritant. Arthur se demandait comment il avait pu le prendre pour un charme. Les autres Américains applaudissaient à la déclaration d'Alfred.

“Puis-je te rappeler, que tu es l'étranger ici.” Parla Arthur en serrant les dents.

“Exactement,” dit Matthew, donnant discrètement un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Alfred. “Donc si j'étais toi, Lieutenant Jones, je montrerais un peu de respect... ou qui sait.” Matthew fit un petit sourire à Arthur. “Tu pourrais te faire virer d'ici et ne plus jamais être invité à revenir.”

Arthur décida qu'il aimait bien Matthew.

“Aw, Arthur ne me ferait pas ça, si?” Alfred s'appuya au bar et sourit à Arthur. “Et si je m'excusais, et qu'on était quittes?” Il fit un clin d'œil. Arthur serra son poing autour de la loque. “Et peux-tu me servir un autre bourbon?”

Un de ces jours, Arthur apprendra à Alfred la signification du mot "s'il te plaît". Il se retourna pour prendre la bouteille de bourbon, mais la retrouva vide. Il soupira. Ce serait son troisième voyage à la cave ce soir. Arthur laissa tomber la lavette et s'épousseta les mains.

“Ou même un scotch ferait l'affaire,” dit Alfred, en remarquant le bourbon vide.

Arthur fit un signe de la main. “Je vais devoir aller chercher du bourbon de toute façon.” Il fit une pause. Du scotch. Cela lui rappela... il leva les yeux vers Alfred et lui sourit gentiment. “En fait, ça te dérangerait beaucoup si je te demandais de m'aider à en monter de la cave?” Se souvenant de la terreur d'Alfred à la Tour de Londres et à l'Abbaye de Westminster, Arthur conçoit un plan pour faire tomber l'arrogant Alfred.

“Bien,” dit Alfred, en se penchant davantage sur le bar et en baissant la voix pour que seul Arthur puisse l'entendre, “Quand tu souris comme ça, comment pourrais-je dire non?” Et soudain, il était de nouveau charmant. Arthur se renfrogna rapidement.

“Suis-moi.” Arthur amena Alfred au fond de la pièce et descendit l'escalier grinçant et étroit qui menait à la cave froide et sombre. La luminosité et le bruit du pub s'estompèrent immédiatement, ne laissant qu'une faible odeur de poussière et une lumière tamisée et ombragée qui projetait des ombres sur les murs. Alfred ralentit et ses épaules se raidirent. Arthur se sourit sournoisement à lui-même.

“Ah, cet endroit est un peu flippant, Arthur,” dit Alfred, la tête ballottant d'avant en arrière. “Comme tous ces vieux bâtiments anglais...”

“Tu crois?” Demanda Arthur innocemment. “Elle date du XVIIIe siècle, tu sais. Et elle est construite sur des ruines bien plus anciennes que ça.”

“C'est... c'est vrai?” Demanda Alfred nerveusement.

“Mm-hm. Le bourbon est dans le fond de la pièce, juste là.” Arthur entraîna Alfred au plus profond de la cave obscure. Alfred suivit lentement. “Amusant, ces vieux pubs,” continua Arthur en passant derrière une étagère remplie de bouteilles et de barils. “Il y a toujours une histoire.”

“Oh.” La voix d'Alfred était petite et tremblait légèrement.

“Tu veux entendre les nôtres?” Il y avait en effet une histoire sur le Lion d'Emeraude. Les frères d'Arthur la lui avaient racontée quand il était enfant pour l'effrayer. Cela n'avait jamais marché, cependant. Arthur aimait les histoires de fantômes, et franchement il avait toujours souhaité qu'il y ait vraiment un esprit qui hante l'endroit quand il était tout seul dans le bâtiment vide et froid.

“…sûr,” couina Alfred. Il se racla rapidement la gorge et parla d'une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude. “Je veux dire, euh, bien sûr.” Il était évident qu'Alfred n'était pas du même avis.

Arthur rit doucement pour lui-même. Il donna deux bouteilles de bourbon à Alfred, puis se baissa pour en chercher d'autres. “La légende raconte qu'au début du XIXe siècle, ce pub appartenait à un jeune couple marié qui était très amoureux. Un jour, le jeune homme fut appelé à combattre les Français dans les guerres napoléoniennes. La jeune femme attendit patiemment. Chaque soir, elle laissait un verre de scotch sur la cheminée, dans l'espoir qu'il revienne le boire, comme il en avait l'habitude le soir.” Arthur déplaça soigneusement et discrètement un tonneau de bourbon pour qu'il soit posé tout près de l'étagère. Il se leva et fit face à Alfred, qui restait immobile, serrant les bouteilles de bourbon avec des mains tremblantes.

“Mais chaque matin, elle se réveillait pour trouver le verre toujours plein,” continua Arthur. “La nouvelle de la bataille de Waterloo finit par parvenir à Londres, et avec elle, le fait que des milliers de soldats anglais ont été tués. Mais elle refusa d'abandonner tout espoir. Le soir même, elle posa le verre de scotch, comme tous les autres soirs. Le lendemain matin, cependant... il était vide.”

Alfred haleta, son expression se tordit de terreur. Arthur dissimula un sourire en coin et poursuivit sinistrement.

“Ce même soir, elle posa à nouveau le verre, et le lendemain matin, elle le trouva vide. Elle répéta ce geste tous les soirs de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de vieillesse.” Arthur marqua une pause dramatique et s'avança lentement vers Alfred, baissant sa voix d'un ton calme et sinistre.

“Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'au cours des cent années qui se sont écoulées depuis, il arrive qu'un verre de scotch se retrouve sur la cheminée à la fin de la soirée. Et il est bien connu que si ça arrive, il faut le laisser. Car si tu le vides avant le matin...” Arthur s'interrompit et laissa la phrase en suspens, tandis qu'il fixait le visage pâle d'Alfred, les yeux écarquillés, sans sourciller.

Le visage d'Alfred était figé dans un regard terrifié. Il déglutit lourdement. “Quoi?” Chuchota-t-il finalement. “Que se passe-t-il si tu le vides?”

“Je ne sais pas,” chuchota Arthur en retour. “Parce que personne n'a jamais survécu pour le raconter.”

À ce moment-là, le baril de bourbon qu'Arthur avait sorti tomba et s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol. Alfred hurla, laissa tomber les deux bouteilles de bourbon, et s'enfuit par les escaliers de la cave. Arthur rit triomphalement. “Maintenant nous sommes quittes, Alfred Jones.” Il nettoya le désordre, alla chercher quelques nouvelles bouteilles de bourbon, et était assez content de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il monte les escaliers pour trouver Alfred essayant frénétiquement de retirer un verre des mains d'un client qui se tenait près de la cheminée. Il a fallu Matthew et trois Américains pour éloigner Alfred, tout en criant qu'il essayait simplement de sauver le client imprudent de la vengeance d'un fantôme. Arthur dû offrir au client une bière gratuite pendant un mois. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas gagner.

Les nuits suivantes, Alfred restait tard au pub après le départ des soldats. Ils discutaient de tout. De la ferme d'Alfred aux États-Unis. De la famille d'Arthur, de la mort de ses parents et de ses frères qui l'ont délaissé... Combien ils le détestaient. L'avion d'Alfred, encore et encore, sa douce Lady Beth qu'il décrivit si souvent qu'Arthur avait l'impression de la connaître lui-même. Les craintes d'Arthur de ne pas y arriver, de ne jamais être à la hauteur des attentes de ses parents, et qu'au final, ses frères aient raison et qu'il échoue. Et parfois, dans ces dernières heures sombres, quand tout le monde était parti et que le ciel devenait gris, Alfred parlait de ses propres peurs. De la possibilité d'un échec, du fait qu'il ne changerait peut-être jamais rien, du fait que très peu de pilotes s'en sortent indemnes. Ce sont ces rares discussions qui effrayaient le plus Arthur, et sans savoir comment il en était arrivé là, sa main glissa dans celle d'Alfred, et il se demanda s'il s'y accrocherait un jour dans le futur.

“Je suis étonné que tu sois autorisé à sortir de la base si tard,” dit Arthur, en prenant son rhum. Il était presque vide. Il était plutôt prudent avec les boissons en présence d'Alfred maintenant... La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de se ridiculiser à nouveau. Il était tard le soir, tout le monde était parti, et une fois de plus Arthur prenait quelques verres avec Alfred après la fermeture. Arthur en était venu à chérir ces moments, même s'il n'aurait jamais laissé Alfred le savoir.

“Ah, c'est bien d'être un pilote qui fait des livraisons,” dit Alfred joyeusement. “Nous allons mourir de toute façon, alors ils nous laissent faire ce que nous voulons pendant nos derniers jours.” Alfred rit bruyamment, mais Arthur tressaillit et détourna le regard. Alfred se tut. “Arthur? Quelque chose ne va pas?”

“C'est juste que je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, c'est tout.”

Alfred marqua une pause avant de répondre. “Désolé. Parfois, c'est plus simple d'en plaisanter, tu sais?”

Arthur acquiesça. Mais ces mots lui donnèrent la chair de poule. L'idée qu'Alfred... non. C'était trop douloureux d'y penser. “Tu n'as jamais eu... peur?” Demanda-t-il finalement, calmement.

Alfred se moqua. “Non!” Arthur se contenta de le fixer en buvant son verre. Le sourire d'Alfred s'effaça, puis il poussa finalement un soupir et baissa les yeux. “Je vais bien, Arthur. Je suis vraiment doué. Et je ne me vante pas quand je dis ça, je le pense. C'est pourquoi je suis le leader de vol.”

“Je sais, Alfred. Je te crois.”

“Mais peu importe à quel point tu es bon. Parce qu'au bout du compte, il suffit d'une erreur d'une fraction de seconde, de la plus petite erreur de navigation, ou d'un Boche qui est juste un tout petit peu meilleur que toi... et c'est tout.” Les yeux d'Alfred étaient sombres, son expression incertaine, et il semblait soudainement si jeune. C'était la première fois qu'Arthur voyait le pilote fort, joyeux et confiant comme cela. C'était effrayant, et inhabituel, mais c'était honnête, et Arthur sentit sa poitrine se gonfler presque douloureusement. Puis Alfred tendit la main et Arthur la saisit lentement, nerveusement. “J'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais... je ne peux pas changer le fait que la plupart des pilotes de chasse ne rentrent pas chez eux.”

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il s'accrocha juste à la main chaude et ferme d'Alfred. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était pour Alfred. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que l'Américain voulait. Que ce soit de la compagnie en dehors de l'unité qu'il voyait tous les jours, une oreille compatissante en ces matins sombres, ou quelque chose qu'Arthur n'osait pas s'avouer à lui-même, de peur de se tromper. Mais Arthur savait ce qu'Alfred représentait pour lui. Il était une lumière dans l'obscurité dans laquelle Arthur avait vécu trop longtemps. Il était l'air dont Arthur avait besoin pour respirer. Alfred avait fait son chemin dans le cœur d'Arthur au moment où Arthur allait le perdre.

“Mais Arthur.” Alfred fit un clin d'œil, et ramena Arthur à ce moment et à cette conversation. “Je ne suis pas la majorité des pilotes de chasse.” Arthur faillit rire. C'était le Alfred qu'il connaissait. “Ta radio fonctionne?” Demanda Alfred, changeant rapidement de sujet et faisant un signe de tête vers la radio derrière le comptoir du bar.

Arthur se débarrassa en secouant la tête des craintes qui l'assombrissaient. “Oui. Mais je ne l'écoute pas souvent.” La radio dérangeait Arthur ces jours-ci. Si ce n'était pas les nouvelles censurées, ou l'affreuse propagande allemande de Lord Haw-Haw, c'était ces chansons de guerre attristantes comme celles que Miss Lynn chantait si bien.

“Hey maintenant, pourquoi ça? Tu devrais l'allumer plus souvent. Cet endroit a besoin d'un peu de musique!” Alfred se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'au bar, alluma la radio et tenta de la régler. “Je suis sûr qu'on peut obtenir quelque chose de convenable sur cette chose...”

Arthur roula des yeux, termina son rhum et alla aider Alfred avec la radio. “C'est une saloperie à régler,” dit-il, prenant le relais et faisant défiler les parasites jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de définissable comme de la musique sorte des haut-parleurs.

Alfred attrapa le bras d'Arthur et agita une main pleine d'enthousiasme. “Là, là, stop! Qu'est-ce que c'est?”

Arthur gémit lorsque l'air orchestral jaillit des haut-parleurs. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'écoutait pas la radio... “Une de ces chansons déprimantes sur la guerre.”

“Oh, je la connais celle-là!” Alfred tira inexplicablement sur sa veste et lissa ses cheveux. Puis il se tourna vers Arthur, s'inclina et lui tendit une main. “Puis-je avoir cette danse?”

Le cœur d'Arthur fit un bond comme un gonflement d'air dans sa poitrine. Il le réprima et se moqua. “Tu es fou?”

Alfred haussa les épaules, les yeux brillants de joie. “On m'a déjà appelé comme ça.” Il sourit. “Danse avec moi.”

Arthur poussa un soupir de résignation. Il ne pouvait toujours pas résister à ce sourire, alors il céda. Il laissa Alfred le prendre dans ses bras et le faire sortir de derrière le bar. Alfred attira immédiatement Arthur contre lui, plaça un bras autour de sa taille et prit la main d'Arthur dans la sienne. Arthur devait l'admettre... son cœur battait plus vite et son estomac papillonnait follement. Eh bien, c'était ennuyeux. Arthur posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alfred et regarda son beau visage. “Cette chanson est un radotage manipulateur.”

“Oh chut! C'est joli.” Puis, au grand dam d'Arthur, Alfred se mit à chanter en faisant tourner Arthur sans élégance sur lui-même. “We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when…”(On se retrouvera, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand...)

“Arrête ça,” dit Arthur, embarrassé, déconcerté et amusé à la fois. “Tu chantes faux.”

Alfred chanta juste plus fort, apparemment ravi de l'irritation d'Arthur. “But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day!” (Mais je sais qu'on se retrouvera un jour ensoleillé!)

“Arrête ça!” Arthur essayait désespérément de ne pas rire. Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était ridicule. C'était ridicule, peu importe à quel point Alfred était éblouissant quand il chantait. “Tu es horrible!”

“Keep smiling through…” (Continue de sourire…) Les cheveux d'Alfred étaient aussi brillants que le soleil...

“Arrête!”

“… just like you always do…” (…Comme tu le fais toujours…) Les yeux d'Alfred étaient d'un bleu clair et lumineux...

“NON!”

“til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!” (Jusqu'à ce que le ciel bleu chasse les nuages sombres au loin !) Alfred souriait...

Arthur finit par abandonner et éclata de rire. Alfred rit avec lui en continuant à faire tourner Arthur, complètement en décalage avec la musique, tandis que la mélodie les enveloppait. Au moins, tant qu'Alfred rit, il ne pouvait pas chanter.

“Je suis désolé,” dit Alfred en riant.

“Pour l'épouvantable chant?” Arthur avait du mal à garder ses pieds en rythme avec ceux d'Alfred, qui étaient bien trop rapides pour cet air lent.

“Non! J'ai oublié le reste des paroles...”

“C'est très bien ainsi, je te l'assure!”

“Oh attends... Je m'en souviens... So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, tell them I won’t be long…” (Alors s'il te plait pourras-tu dire Bonjour, au gens que je connais, dis-leur que je ne serai pas long…)

“Oh non!” Cria Arthur.

“They’ll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song!” (Ils seront heureux de savoir, que lorsque tu m'as vu partir, je chantais cette chanson!)

Arthur secoua la tête. Alfred était sans espoir. Et doux, et fou, et joyeux, et naïf, et énergique, et arrogant, et oh comment les choses pourraient-elles redevenir normales après son départ? Alors que la musique continuait à déferler, ils devinrent lentement silencieux. Alfred cessa de faire tournoyer Arthur dans des cercles endiablés, se contentant de se balancer doucement au rythme de la musique. Sa prise sur la taille d'Arthur se resserra alors que lentement, doucement, il ramena leurs mains entre leurs poitrines. Arthur pouvait à peine respirer à cause des émotions contradictoires qui le traversaient. Quand le refrain reprit, Alfred le chanta calmement.

“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when…” …”(On se retrouvera, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand...)

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux d'Arthur et il baissa la tête. Comme c'est idiot de s'émouvoir pour une chanson aussi idiote. Son dos tremblait lorsque la main d'Alfred le caressait doucement; sa main tremblait lorsqu'Alfred la serrait presque douloureusement. Arthur hésita, incertain, puis il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alfred pour cacher ses yeux brillants. Il sentit les lèvres d'Alfred près de son oreille, chantant les derniers mots empreints d'espoir.

“…but I know we’ll meet again, some sunny day.” (…Mais je sais qu'on se retrouvera, un jour ensoleillé .)


	4. Chapter 4

C'était si progressif qu'Arthur le remarquait à peine. Qu'un jour, son pub grouillait de soldats américains, et que le lendemain, l'endroit était presque vide. Bien sûr, cela n'a pas été aussi soudain, mais lorsqu'Arthur remarqua, par un après-midi ensoleillé, le peu d'hommes en uniforme présents dans le pub, il fut choqué. Quelque part, il s'était habitué aux Américains. Et maintenant qu'il y en avait si peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur... et en même temps la conscience de ce que ce vide soudain impliquait. Mais c'était trop douloureux d'y penser.

Il ne s'était pas passé un jour de la semaine sans que le lieutenant Alfred Jones n'apparaisse au bar, avec un sourire arrogant, et ne proposait une nouvelle façon exaspérante de faire perdre son temps à Arthur. Et bien sûr, il passait toutes les nuits au pub avec Arthur, parlant, riant, souriant, faisant des clins d'œil et même chanter. Mais Arthur avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour résister à la séduction aveuglante, magnétique, indéniable de l'Américain. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se laisser attirer par les charmes d'Alfred. Quelle que soit la façon dont cette histoire allait se terminer, cela serait mauvais. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'Arthur pouvait s'empêcher de passer chaque moment qu'il pouvait avec le beau, joyeux, satané pilote exaspérant.

Et maintenant Arthur se tenait derrière le bar, polissant sans réfléchir le même verre qu'il tenait depuis vingt minutes, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'attendait pas qu'un certain pilote de chasse américain franchisse la porte en cet après-midi lumineux, ensoleillé et sans fin. Il risqua un moment de se détourner et de placer le verre sur l'étagère. Presque immédiatement, il entendit la voix d'Alfred derrière lui.

“Salut mon sucre, tu es rationné?”

Arthur se retourna, sourit largement, puis essaya immédiatement de réprimer sa joie. “Je te demande pardon? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.” Le sourire disparut rapidement de son visage à la vue du regard d'Alfred. Cela rendit Arthur soudainement malade. “Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?”

“Occupé cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas?” Alfred fit une tentative de sourire, mais ses yeux ne pétillaient pas, et il ne s'appuya pas aisément au bar comme il le faisait toujours. Il n'avait même pas demandé un bourbon. Arthur en servit un quand même.

“Plutôt calme, je suppose... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?” Arthur refusa de se laisser écarter du sujet.

Alfred hésita. “Viens prendre un verre avec moi.” Ses yeux, sa voix, ses mains qui tremblaient - tout indiquait à Arthur que quelque chose était différent. Ce n'était pas une visite habituelle. Arthur hocha lentement la tête, même si son estomac se resserrait lentement.

“Très bien. Assieds-toi et je te rejoins dans un instant.” Arthur se retourna et rangea quelques bouteilles, prit une lavette pour essuyer le dessus du bar, et essaya sans succès d'étouffer la peur grandissante dans ses tripes. Finalement, lorsque le dessus du bar était étincelant de propreté et que plus rien ne le retardait, il se dirigea vers la table près de la deuxième fenêtre de devant, avec un verre et une bouteille pleine de rhum pour le soutenir.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence complet pendant quelques minutes, la tension augmentant, jusqu'à ce que finalement Alfred parle. “Eh bien, nous... nous partons demain.” Alfred déposa son verre et regarda Arthur dans les yeux. Arthur détourna le regard. Un autre silence.

“Où?” Demanda Arthur finalement. Il essaya de ne pas y penser. Essaya de ne rien ressentir.

“Nous sommes basés quelque part en Italie. Il y a un atterrissage prévu à Anzi... Anza...” Alfred rit sans humour. “Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de ces noms italiens.”

“Anzio,” dit Arthur, son corps s'engourdissant. Il essaya d'avaler. Il savait que ce jour viendrait, mais d'une certaine manière, il avait pensé qu'ils auraient un peu plus de temps. Il secoua la tête, essayant de donner un sens à tout cela. “C'est soudain.”

Alfred haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air de s'excuser, son visage normalement joyeux était d'une tristesse inquiétante. “Ils ne nous préviennent pas souvent. Mais nous savions que nous allions bientôt partir. Ce n'est pas inattendu.”

“J'imagine que non.” Arthur regarda le mur derrière Alfred. Il se força à se concentrer sur le mur. Il y avait quelques fissures. Il faudrait le repeindre. Le bruit du pub envahit son esprit et se transforma en parasites dans sa tête. Quand Alfred parlait, cela semblait venir de loin.

“Je t'écrirai.”

“Merci, mais je m'attends à ce que tu sois très occupé. S'il te plaît, ne perds pas ton temps avec moi.” Et pourquoi le ferait-il... après tout, qu'était Arthur pour Alfred?

“Mais je…”

Arthur se leva précipitamment. “Je... Je dois y aller. Il y a tant à faire pour demain... Je veux dire, ce soir, je...” Arthur s'empressa de saisir son verre de rhum, mais il le renversa. Il ignora cela et récupéra la bouteille à la place. “S'il te plaît, reste prudent, et je m'attends à te voir quand ce grand bordel de merde sera terminé, oui? Au revoir, Alfred.”

“Arthur…”

Finalement, Arthur regarda de nouveau Alfred. Pendant un long moment, leurs yeux restèrent fixés. Ceux d'Alfred étaient grand ouverts, suppliants. Il fallut toute la force d'Arthur pour arracher les siens. Il se retourna, manquant de renverser la chaise dans sa hâte, et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il essaya désespérément de se retenir en passant devant des groupes de clients qui buvaient, parlaient et riaient. Ses mains se sont serrées en poings et ses yeux piquaient. Finalement, il poussa la porte arrière, se précipita dans l'escalier, traversa le salon et entra dans sa chambre, puis claqua la porte derrière lui. S'appuyant sur la porte, il se couvrit le visage de ses mains et fondit en larmes.

C'est absurde, se dit-il. Il devrait être soulagé d'être débarrassé de cet Américain agaçant, de retrouver sa vie, de ne pas avoir à faire face à cette incertitude et à cette confusion. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était un trou froid et vide à la place de son cœur. L'idée qu'il ne reverrait jamais Alfred lui coupait le souffle. La pensée qu'il... mais non, il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Arthur arracha son tablier et sa cravate, les jeta rageusement sur le sol avant de dévisser la bouteille de rhum. Il prit une grande gorgée, sans tenir compte de la brûlure dans sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'oubli. Il déglutit, respira profondément et but à nouveau alors que des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya avec empressement. Alfred était parti. Alfred était parti. Et Arthur savait depuis le début que cela arriverait, mais la réalité le rendait presque insensible.

Après avoir ingurgité quelques gorgées supplémentaires de rhum, Arthur reprit son souffle et se dirigea vers son lit, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de se glisser sous les couvertures et de ne jamais en sortir. Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Arthur se figea à mi-pas, sentant son estomac se tordre et sa gorge le brûler. Il avait oublié de verrouiller les deux portes. La porte derrière lui se referma dans un clic et il sentit une présence chaude dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner.

La voix d'Alfred était rauque et incertaine. “Arthur. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dise au revoir de cette façon.”

“Il en y a une meilleure?” Demanda Arthur avec amertume. Il essaya d'essuyer ses larmes sans se faire remarquer, mais il sentit qu'Alfred lui saisit le bras doucement mais fermement. Arthur se força à se tourner et à regarder Alfred. “Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi?”

“Pourquoi tu pleures?” Demanda Alfred d'une voix douce, ignorant la question d'Arthur alors qu'il caressa doucement la joue humide d'Arthur.

“Je... Je... Je ne pleure pas.” Arthur essaya encore d'essuyer ses larmes, mais Alfred prit sa main. Le contact envoya un frisson à la peau d'Arthur.

“À cause de moi?” Alfred reprit la bouteille des mains d'Arthur et la posa sur une table voisine.

Arthur secoua la tête, fit une pause, puis hocha la tête.

“J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?” De nouveau, Alfred semblait incertain et Arthur s'empressa de le rassurer.

“Non, Alfred. Non, c'est juste que... je...” Arthur prit une profonde inspiration, essuya ses yeux et, impuissant, laissa tout sortir. “Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne pleure jamais et je sais que j'ai l'air complètement ridicule mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me faire ça... Oh, pourquoi il a fallu que tu entres dans ma vie et que tu rendes tout merveilleux et affreux et tellement confus!” Arthur ferma les yeux malgré les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. “Et je savais depuis le début que tu allais partir, alors j'ai essayé très fort de ne rien ressentir, mais à la fin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber...” Arthur se rattrapa avant que les mots ne s'échappent. Et s'il avait tout faux... et si Alfred était répugné par lui... “Oh, bon sang, c'est tellement absurde!”

“Ssh.” Alfred entoura Arthur de ses bras et le tira lentement vers lui. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement les paupières d'Arthur. Arthur frissonna à ce contact, sa peau picotant au souffle chaud d'Alfred contre lui. “Je suis désolé. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Dès la seconde où je t'ai vu, tout ce que je voulais c'était te faire sourire.”

“Ne dis pas ça!” dit Arthur, en essayant à moitié de repousser Alfred. Alfred ne bougea pas. “Ne dit pas ça, parce que tu pars et je ne te reverrai plus jamais et je ne pourrai pas le supporter, je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu ne...”

“Je reviendrai à toi,” interrompit Alfred.

Quand Arthur regarda dans ces yeux bleus souriants, il réalisa soudain à quel point il était terrifié qu'Alfred ne le fasse pas. “S'il te plaît Alfred, je...” Mais incapable de donner une voix aux émotions qui le traversaient, Arthur saisit simplement le col d'Alfred, le tira vers le bas et l'embrassa. Il s'arrêta brusquement, paniqué, et tenta de repousser Alfred, mais fut stupéfait lorsqu'Alfred réagit vivement, dévorant la bouche d'Arthur tandis qu'il entourait sa taille de bras puissants. Arthur éprouva une telle poussée de désir qu'il en fut choqué, mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Alfred répondait, tout ce qu'il avait refusé de ressentir lui revint en pleine face. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Alfred parte. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Alfred l'oublie. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas avoir été pour Alfred ce qu'Alfred avait été pour lui. Il était tout simplement terrifié.

Arthur essaya d'oublier ces pensées angoissantes en se perdant dans les bras d'Alfred, et il poussa un cri de surprise quand Alfred le souleva frénétiquement avec des bras puissants. La tête d'Arthur se mit à tourner. Il enroula ses jambes autour d'Alfred et, leurs lèvres toujours jointes, Alfred le porta jusqu'au lit, où ils s'écroulèrent ensemble. Et Arthur accepta finalement que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Comme ceci. Alfred...

“Alfred… Alfred…” Haleta Arthur, s'accrochant aux épaules d'Alfred, déposant des baisers sur ses lèvres, sa joue, son cou, ses oreilles. Le souffle d'Arthur fut coupé par l'étonnement de toucher Alfred de cette façon: comme il le voulait, comme il le voulait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

“Arthur, je…” Commença Alfred, puis s'arrêta pour embrasser à nouveau Arthur. Les défenses d'Arthur se sont complètement envolées. “ Tu veux...”

“Oui!” Arthur faillit crier lorsqu'il donna un coup de bassin incontrôlé à Alfred. Arthur se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux très, très excités. “Ohh oui... Je veux...” C'était soudain, mais c'était juste, et c'était comme si tout avait mené à cela. Alfred l'embrassait. Alfred le touchait. Depuis tout ce temps, Arthur n'avait pas osé en rêver. Alfred le voulait. “Je le veux.”

Les yeux d'Alfred se sont assombris à ces mots. Il déchira pratiquement la chemise d'Arthur avant de faire de même avec la sienne. “Je te veux,” chuchota-t-il, et Arthur haleta lorsque leurs peaux nues se touchèrent. C'était électrique, incroyable, parfait... comme rien qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti, ou même osé imaginer. Arthur emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de sueur d'Alfred et chercha désespérément ses lèvres à nouveau. Elles avaient un goût de bourbon, de soleil et une légère touche de chocolat. Du Alfred.

Arthur pouvait sentir les battements de cœur d'Alfred s'accélérer sous sa peau chaude et lisse, les sentir vibrer contre ses mains qui parcouraient, rugueuses et impatientes, le corps tremblant d'Arthur. C'était enivrant. Arthur en voulait plus. Il voulait tout. Rompant le baiser, il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, saisit un pot de crème froide et le déposa dans la main tremblante d'Alfred. Alfred s'immobilisa et Arthur paniqua silencieusement, craignant d'avoir tiré rapidement une mauvaise conclusion. Mais la respiration d'Alfred devint irrégulière contre le cou d'Arthur. “Arthur, je n'ai... jamais...”

Arthur sourit de soulagement, posant sa tête dans le creux chaud de l'épaule d'Alfred. “Moi non plus. Mais... est-ce que tu veux...”

“Oui!” Alfred entraîna Arthur dans un autre baiser passionné, descendit et tâtonna maladroitement le pantalon d'Arthur. À moitié amusé et douloureusement excité, Arthur le retira d'un coup de pied. Alfred ouvrit rapidement le pot et Arthur tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Alfred tout à coup là, froide et humide. Arthur ne savait plus si tout s'était passé aussi vite ou si c'était le rhum et l'exaltation soudaine qui rendaient tout flou. Mais Alfred était contre lui, le pénétrait, et la douleur initiale n'avait pas d'importance parce que tout était merveilleux et intense et Arthur n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses dans sa vie. Il avait du mal à s'y retrouver avec le tumulte dans sa tête et sa frénésie de toucher autant Alfred qu'il le pouvait, d'être aussi proche de lui que possible, de ne jamais le laisser partir.

Arthur perdit la notion du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, son esprit coincé dans un endroit parfait où seuls lui et Alfred existaient. “Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va?” Demanda Alfred d'une voix tremblante.

“Oui…” Arthur parla dans un petit murmure, les yeux fermés, à peine capable de répondre à travers les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient.

“Tu te souviens... quand je t'ai raconté mon premier vol, et que je... je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer ce que j'avais ressenti?” Alfred parla avec un souffle chaud et doux contre les lèvres d'Arthur.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrèrent et il se plongea dans ceux d'Alfred. “Oui…” Il se souvenait. Quelque chose d'intense, à couper le souffle, nerveux mais ne voulant jamais que ça se termine...

“C'est ce que je ressens.”

À ces mots, la chaleur traversa sa colonne vertébrale comme des éclats de verre. Arthur lutta pour garder le contrôle, même s'il s'accrochait fermement à Alfred et qu'ils se déplaçaient à un rythme effréné. Des picotements de plaisir envahissaient chaque partie de son corps; son corps vibrait de tension là où Alfred le touchait. Tout semblait s'effacer et il n'y avait plus que cela: leurs corps qui se fondaient l'un à l'autre, leurs langues qui se rencontraient, leurs lèvres, leurs membres, leur sueur et leur souffle. C'était tout simplement trop. Le plaisir se resserra, s'aiguisa, se concentra, et le visage d'Alfred se brouilla au-dessus de lui alors qu'Arthur se libéra avec un doux cri. “I love you,” chuchota-t-il, sa voix brisée et étouffée par l'épaule d'Alfred. Moitié sanglot, moitié rire. “Envoie la sauce, je t'aime.”

Alfred haleta, frissonna et trembla pendant un long moment avant de tomber sur Arthur. Arthur le serra contre lui pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration en main. Leurs peaux nues se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, couvertes de sueur. Puis Alfred releva la tête, regarda Arthur dans les yeux, et dit, “I love you too.”

Arthur enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Alfred, embarrassé d'avoir laissé échapper de tels mots. “Tu ne me connais même pas,” murmura-t-il. Même maintenant, cela semblait trop improbable, trop merveilleux qu'Alfred puisse le penser.

Alfred rit de manière saccadée. “Bien sûr que si.” Il roula sur le dos et attira Arthur dans ses bras. Arthur posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Alfred, appréciant la sensation des muscles durs sous lui. “Et je vais en découvrir encore plus. Je veux lire chaque page qu'il y a à lire dans le livre d'Arthur.”

Arthur fronça les sourcils. “Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?”

“Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu à l'esprit.”

Arthur sourit contre la poitrine d'Alfred. “Tu es désespérant.”

“Tu es parfait.”

“La ferme.”

Arthur écouta le cœur d'Alfred qui battait de façon régulière et légèrement rapide sous lui. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées tandis qu'Alfred faisait tourner son pouce doucement sur la paume d'Arthur. Une lueur chaude remplit la poitrine d'Arthur. Alfred - charmant, agaçant, incroyable Alfred - l'aimait aussi. Et il partait. Les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi traversaient les rideaux, illuminant certaines parties de la pièce et en projetant d'autres dans l'ombre. La satisfaction paisible d'Arthur se transforma lentement en morosité. Alfred sembla le sentir.

“Je le pensais déjà avant, Arthur. Je ferai en sorte de revenir vers toi.”

Le souffle d'Arthur se coupa. Il souhaitait pouvoir y croire. “Comment?” Demanda-t-il, attendant désespérément qu'Alfred lui prouve que c'était vrai. “ Comment vas-tu faire?”

Alfred fit un clin d'œil. “Magie.”

Arthur rit et roula des yeux. “Tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois. Es-tu une sorte de magicien, Lieutenant Jones?”

“Je dois l'être. J'ai fait tout ce chemin.”

“Oh… ça me rappelle.” Arthur se détourna du sourire aveuglant d'Alfred et prit sa chemise. Il récupéra un mouchoir blanc brodé dans la poche avant et le plaça dans la main d'Alfred. Arthur hésitait à donner le mouchoir à Alfred, ne sachant pas si c'était inapproprié ou trop direct. Maintenant, était le moment idéal, cependant. “Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de porte-bonheur, alors... j'ai brodé ça.” Alfred leva un sourcil. “Ne le dis à personne,” ajouta Arthur d'un ton bourru.

“Notre petit secret,” dit Alfred, en faisant un clin d'œil. Il tendit le mouchoir devant lui. Il était blanc pur, avec un motif rouge et bleu brodé sur le bord. Dans le coin, deux lettres A pourpres étaient reliées entre elles. Alfred sourit et Arthur se concentra intensément sur ses mains. “Je suis honoré. Ce n'est pas un ours polaire, mais je pense que ça fera un excellent porte-bonheur.”

Légèrement gêné, Arthur grommela et tourna la tête. Il avait terminé le mouchoir quelques jours seulement après la première nuit où ils avaient bu ensemble, incapable d'arrêter de penser à Alfred, incapable d'arrêter de se demander si ses paroles et ses actions signifiaient que peut-être... juste peut-être... “Comment as-tu su que j'étais... eh bien...” Arthur ne savait pas comment formuler la question, mais il savait aussi qu'Alfred était trop bête pour comprendre s'il ne l'expliquait pas clairement. “Eh bien, que j'étais... comme toi, que je...” Arthur prit une profonde inspiration. “ …Préférais les hommes?” Alfred afficha un énorme sourire et Arthur se sentit devenir rouge vif.

“Eh bien Arthur, je ne sais pas pour vous les Britanniques, mais d'où je viens si un gars te tient la main et danse avec toi et devient tout rouge et s'agite quand on lui montre comment tenir une batte de baseball, alors c'est une indication assez claire qu'il est intéressé à être un peu plus que des compagnons de boisson.”

Maintenant Arthur était blanc. “Tu veux dire que tu savais... depuis le début que je...”

“Les cinq premières fois que tu m'as servi un bourbon, tu l'as renversé sur le bar. Tes mains ne tremblaient jamais quand tu servais quelqu'un d'autre.”

Arthur se cacha le visage. “Oh bloody hell.”

Alfred rit joyeusement. “C'est pourquoi je savais que je pouvais te dire ces choses, que Beth était la seule femme à mon cœur, que j'aimais les hommes plus âgés. Je savais que tu comprendrais.” Alfred prit les mains d'Arthur et l'embrassa chaleureusement, doucement. “On aurait dit que tu le cachais depuis longtemps, pourtant.”

Arthur rit en tremblant contre les lèvres d'Alfred. “Tu n'as pas idée.” Il refoula les pensées douloureuses qui menaçaient de percer - que oui, il l'avait caché depuis trop longtemps, pour trouver trop tard quelqu'un qui le comprenait - et regarda la pénombre qui devenait plus imposante que la lumière à travers le rideau. “La nuit tombe.”

“Eh bien, tu sais ce que tu dois faire quand il fait nuit,” dit Alfred, en se penchant et en rangeant le mouchoir dans la poche de son pantalon.

“Hey? Qu'est-ce?” Demanda Arthur, confus.

“Keep smiling through,” (Continue de sourire) Alfred se mit à chanter, “just like you always do…” (Comme tu le fais toujours…)

“Oh, ciel!” Arthur se boucha les oreilles. “Ne recommence pas ces bêtises!”

“‘til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!” (Jusqu'à ce que le ciel bleu chasse les nuages sombres au loin!)

Dans sa hâte de faire taire l'horrible chant, Arthur saisit l'arme la plus proche qu'il put trouver. Il trouva un oreiller et attaqua Alfred avec. “Tu es vraiment le plus mauvais chanteur que j'ai jamais entendu!”

“Tu mens!” Cria Alfred, en se débattant sauvagement contre l'oreiller.

“Les gentlemen ne mentent jamais!”

“C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je parlais de toi,” sourit Alfred.

Arthur haleta indignement et recommença son attaque avec l'oreiller. Cette fois, Alfred se défendit. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent tous les deux, épuisés, en riant, sur le lit moelleux, la lumière du jour avait quasiment disparu.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, Arthur et Alfred restèrent allongés en silence, les mains toujours jointes, leurs poitrines se soulevant et s'abaissant dans un rythme similaire. Arthur réalisa qu'il devait se remettre au travail, mais il ignora cette pensée. Ces moments pourraient bien être les derniers qu'il passerait avec Alfred. Il essaya d'ignorer cette pensée, aussi. Alors qu'ils se pelotonnaient, respirant ensemble, Arthur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie qu'avec Alfred. Et il avait passé des semaines à essayer de l'ignorer et de le repousser.

À côté de lui, Alfred fredonnait le reste de la chanson qu'il avait commencée plus tôt. Arthur sentit le regret l'envahir alors qu'il s'accrochait à ces derniers moments précieux, sentant la peau d'Alfred contre la sienne, respirant l'odeur d'Alfred, écoutant son doux fredonnement mélangé à une respiration irrégulière. Arthur s'endormit sur la douce mélodie de "We'll Meet Again", allongé sur la poitrine d'Alfred, leurs mains fermement jointes.

Quand Arthur se réveilla, la chambre était sombre, et Alfred était parti.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimanche 30 janvier 1944

Cher Arthur,

J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra sans encombre. Juste un petit mot pour te dire que tout va bien. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose... les censeurs surveillent tout ce que nous écrivons, et ils pourraient la censurer.

Nous avons débarqué ici l'autre jour. Un atterrissage plutôt raté mais nous nous remettons sur pied. J'espère que tu vas bien!

De Alfred.

.

Dimanche 6 février 1944

Cher Arthur,

Les choses s'améliorent. Cet endroit est incroyable, mais... l'Angleterre me manque. Oui. Je pense à l'Angleterre tout le temps. J'ai hâte de retourner en... Angleterre.

Je ne peux toujours pas dire grand-chose, mais... disons que les Boches ont de bonnes raisons d'avoir très peur maintenant que les Américains sont là! Oh, et le Canadien aussi. Matthew t'envoie ses salutations!

De Alfred.

.

Mardi 15 février 1944

Cher Arthur,

Désolé que ces lettres soient si courtes - on ne peut pas en dire plus.

Le temps est agréable. La nourriture est infecte. L'Angleterre me manque toujours.

Hier, c'était la Saint-Valentin. L'année prochaine, j'enverrai un vrai Valentin. En attendant...

Am... De Alfred.

.

Jeudi 17 février 1944

Cher Arthur,

Je l'ai envoyé avec le courrier de l'officier, j'espère que ça passera outre les censeurs.

Ces boches se battent sacrément bien. J'en ai déjà descendu quatre, c'est le plus grand nombre de toute l'escouade! Leurs Messerschmitts ne font pas le poids face à nos Mustangs!

Notre chanson est passée à la radio ce matin. Je la chantais jusqu'à ce que les gars de l'équipe commencent à me jeter des canettes vides sans raison. Je suppose qu'ils sont juste jaloux que j'ai chopé plus de boches qu'eux.

L'Angleterre me manque toujours. Oh, et au cas où tu serais confus, quand je dis Angleterre, je veux dire toi.

Amour, Alfred.

.

Lundi 28 février 1944

Cher Arthur,

J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que les Boches m'ont donné un surnom. Ils m'appellent - tu vas l'adorer - le Magicien. Parce que j'apparais et disparais comme par magie. Super, hein ?! Lady Beth et moi sommes la terreur des cieux! Matt est tellement jaloux, même s'il dit qu'il ne l'est pas. J'ai toujours dit que j'étais le héros de l'équipe!

Je garde ton mouchoir près de mon cœur tous les jours. Mais je ne peux pas en dire trop. Même si ce message est envoyé avec le courrier de l'officier, il a des chances de tomber entre les mains des censeurs.

Amour, Alfred.

P.S. Pour prouver que je suis vraiment un magicien, je vais faire quelque chose d'INCROYABLE: ajouter un jour supplémentaire au mois! Et oui, c'est vrai ! Attends un peu, je vais faire en sorte que février dure vingt-neuf jours cette année!

.

Mardi 29 février 1944

Cher Arthur,

Abracadabra! Le 29 février, je te l'avais dit que je le ferais!

Amour, Alfred.

.

Jeudi 9 mars 1944

Cher Arthur,

Les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien que prévu, mais on nous a dit de nous y attendre. Matt et moi allons bien, mais certains membres de l'équipe... eh bien...

Je dois faire attention aux censeurs.

Les supérieurs nous disent que les choses iront mieux quand les renforts arriveront. Je suppose que nous devons juste tenir jusque là.

Dans une note plus gaie, j'ai chopé un autre boche aujourd'hui, ce qui fait de moi officiellement un as de la chasse. Ils disent que je pourrais avoir une médaille. C'est drôle... Je pensais que je serais plus heureux pour ça.

Mais si je me bats et que je les vaincs ici, ça veut dire qu'ils n'iront pas en Angleterre. C'est à ça que je pense à chaque fois que je vole.

Amour, Alfred.

.

Mercredi 15 mars 1944

Cher Arthur,

Deux de mes hommes ont été capturés hier. Aucun signe des renforts qu'on nous a promis. On nous a dit qu'on pourrait partir bientôt mais on ne sait pas quand.

Savoir que tu es en sécurité et que tu m'attends me permet de remplir chaque mission. En ce moment, c'est la seule raison.

Amour, Alfred.

.

Dimanche 19 mars 1944

Cher Arthur,

On nous avait dit qu'on se dirigerait vers la France, mais rien n'a changé... On est coincés ici jour après jour, sans rien faire. La campagne serait jolie s'il n'y avait pas de tanks brûlés et des fermes détruites partout. Et les villageois sont assez amicaux mais ils ont l'air si effrayés... et je ne les blâme pas. Et les assauts continuent, et on y va et on fait notre boulot, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne change rien.

Je suis malade et fatigué de cet endroit. Dieu sait combien de temps nous resterons ici.

J'ai perdu trois autres membres de mon équipe ce matin. Trois en un matin... Putain, je suis malade et fatigué.

Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour te serrer dans mes bras une petite minute. Je le veux tellement que ça fait mal. Au diable les censeurs, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Si tu reçois ces lettres, c'est qu'elles sont passées. Je prie pour que tu reçoives ces lettres.

Avec tout mon amour, Alfred.

.

Jeudi 23 mars 1944

Cher Arthur,

C'est drôle. J'ai abattu plus d'ennemis que quiconque ici et pourtant... ça ne se passe pas comme je l'avais prévu.

On a attrapé ce pilote allemand aujourd'hui. Il volait comme un aigle, tout en puissance, force et grâce, tu sais. On a dû être plusieurs à le descendre et il a survécu. Il nous a dit son nom - Ludwig quelque chose comme ça - son grade et son numéro, et c'est tout. On l'a amené dans la base et un des gars a pris le portefeuille de l'Allemand. Il a sorti cette photo et s'est mis à rire, la montrant à tous les gars... et l'Allemand les regardait fixement avec ce regard qui est à la fois la chose la plus terrifiante et la plus triste que j'aie jamais vue. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas bien, alors je l'ai reprise au gars, pensant que c'était une photo de la femme de Ludwig ou un truc du genre. Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était un jeune homme qui souriait de toutes ses dents, avec des yeux foncés et des cheveux noirs qui se dressaient en une boucle sauvage. Et il n'a aucun rapport avec cet Allemand aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. C'est étrange. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais quelque chose en commun avec les boches. On dirait que j'avais tort.

Les forces spéciales sont arrivées peu après et ont emmené l'Allemand. Avant qu'ils ne partent, j'ai mis la photo dans sa poche quand personne ne regardait. Il n'a rien dit, mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir l'air si reconnaissant. Et j'ai pensé que c'était étrange... que ce soit des gens comme ça que je descende. Des gens ordinaires avec des rêves, des espoirs et des photos.

Il y avait deux mots écrits au dos de la photo... "Bella Ciao". Ça veut dire "Au revoir, ma belle".

Amour toujours, Alfred.

.

Arthur tenait la dernière lettre contre sa poitrine et poussa un profond soupir. Il l'avait déjà lue huit fois. Il ne savait pas si les lettres l'aidaient ou empiraient les choses. Bien sûr, il dévorait chaque mot, mais le fait de n'avoir aucun moyen de répondre était presque insupportable. Chaque phrase lui poignardait le cœur. À chaque lettre, Alfred semblait perdre un peu plus de cette naïveté et de cet optimisme à fleur de peau qui l'avaient rendu si attachant et si exaspérant à la fois. Mais il semblerait que la réalité qui s'est imposée à Alfred l'ait aussi rendu plus ouvert, plus compréhensif. Bien que parfois douloureuse, chaque lettre laissait Arthur un peu plus amoureux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Il avait été difficile de revenir à une vie normale après le départ d'Alfred. Arthur n'était pas du tout préparé à ce que ce foutu Yankee lui manque. Après la vie, la joie et, enfin, la frustration qu'Alfred avait apportées dans sa vie, les jours sans lui lui semblaient plats et vides.

Chaque jour, Arthur attendait anxieusement de voir si une lettre allait être livrée. Le facteur s'habituait lentement à être pratiquement accosté lorsqu'il se présentait à la porte. Et Arthur était presque obsédé par la lecture de tous les journaux qu'il pouvait trouver, par les conversations avec tous les soldats qui rentraient au pays, par les émissions de radio qu'il écoutait jour et nuit, désespéré par toutes les nouvelles qu'il pouvait obtenir sur la guerre en Europe. Rassembler des informations sur la guerre était devenu sa vie, à tel point qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait avant qu'Alfred n'apparaisse et ne vienne tout chambouler.

Arthur jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre, la plia et la plaça soigneusement dans un tiroir verrouillé derrière le comptoir. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si on avait besoin de lui, mais la soirée était plutôt calme. Les soirées l'étaient généralement ces jours-ci, maintenant que les Américains étaient partis. Seuls quelques habitués restaient dans le pub, se regroupant au bout du bar et parlant de la guerre. Quelques mois plus tôt, Arthur se serait ennuyé fermement avec cette conversation. Maintenant, il suivait chaque mot.

“Ils disent que le débarquement en Italie s'est déroulé de façon épouvantable,” dit l'un des hommes, un gentleman en costume qui tapa sa pipe contre le bar et envoya de la cendre partout. Arthur le remarqua à peine, trop concentré sur les mots de l'homme.

“Bien sûr, que les Américains allaient faire un énorme gâchis,” convint un habitué âgé, qui regarda d'un air désapprobateur la cendre de pipe qui se déposait sur le bar.

“J'ai entendu dire que les Allemands ont été avertis par un moyen quelconque,” ajouta un autre client, en tapant sur son verre pour être entendu. “On aurait dit que quelqu'un était dans le coup.”

“J'ai entendu dire que les Allemands sont prêts à se retirer de la région. Ils en ont eu assez,” dit Arthur. Eh bien, un soldat anglais lui avait mentionné quelque chose de ce genre plus tôt dans la semaine. Arthur n'était pas sûr de la fiabilité de l'information, mais il voulait y croire.

“C'est la chose la plus intelligente qu'ils aient faite dans cette satanée guerre, je le dis,” dit l'habitué. “Même si certaines sources d'information voudraient nous faire croire le contraire.”

“Oh! Ça me fait penser.” Arthur attrapa la radio et joua avec le cadran. Il sourit ironiquement en se rappelant qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine, il avait dit à Alfred qu'il ne supportait pas la radio. Maintenant, il est pratiquement collé à cette chose. Il fit défiler les interminables parasites jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

“L'Allemagne appelle, l'Allemagne appelle...”

La voix grinçante fut accueillie par un chœur de gémissements. “Pourquoi écoutes-tu ce traître, Arthur?” Demanda le gentleman fumeur de pipe.

“Au moins nous obtenons quelques informations par lui,” dit le vieux patron.

“Bah! Que des mensonges, vous le savez tous. Il sera pendu, ce Lord Haw-Haw, attendez de voir.”

“Et bon débarras à lui! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas entendre ce qu'il a à dire maintenant.”

Arthur ignora les hommes. Il écoutait toutes les émissions de radio de Lord Haw-Haw. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être d'écouter la voix arrogante du traître, nuit après nuit, dire à la nation anglaise qu'elle menait une bataille perdue, parler de la supériorité de la nation allemande et raconter des mensonges évidents sur la guerre, les vérités occasionnelles passaient et l'émission de Lord Haw-Haw était une des seules sources d'information sur le destin des troupes alliées.

Un débat animé s'engagea rapidement parmi les clients du pub, mais Arthur était trop occupé à essayer d'écouter la radio pour s'en mêler. La plupart du temps, l'émission ne contient rien d'intéressant, mais à travers le brouhaha, Arthur parvint à entendre quelques mots qui attirèrent son attention. Italie... Américain... pilote... “Ssh,” dit Arthur, en levant la main. “Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?” Il augmenta le volume de la radio et les hommes se turent alors que la voix tonitruante de Haw-Haw envahissait la pièce.

“Le New York Times rapporte aujourd'hui qu'un as de la chasse américaine survolant l'Italie a abattu neuf avions allemands à lui tout seul au milieu d'une embuscade. Il s'agit, bien entendu, d'une absurdité. Le pilote, dont le nom n'a pas été divulgué mais qui est surnommé "le magicien", a été incapable d'abattre un seul Messerschmitt avant que son avion, un P-51 Mustang nommé "Lady Beth", soit abattu au-dessus de la frontière italo-autrichienne...”

Arthur n'entendait plus rien. La radio n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement lointain tandis que des ondes noires martèlent sa tête. La phrase se répétant dans sa tête encore et encore... un Mustang P-51 nommé 'Lady Beth' a été abattu... Arthur chercha une chaise mais n'en trouvant pas, il s'affaissa par terre. L'avion d'Alfred abattu au-dessus du territoire ennemi... L'avion d'Alfred... Alfred...

Arthur ne pouvait plus respirer. Ce n'était pas réel. Il l'avait imaginé... sûrement qu'il l'avait imaginé... Le bourdonnement lointain revint au premier plan et cette voix affreuse continua à bourdonner au-dessus de lui, le transperçant, taillant son cœur et sa santé mentale en pièces. Les mots cruels refusaient de s'arrêter.

“Le pilote fut capturé à peine vivant par les forces allemandes peu après avoir été abattu. On pense qu'il est un officier de valeur dans l'armée de l'air américaine et qu'il est donc en possession d'une grande quantité d'informations importantes. Il a été placé en détention officielle par les SS et sera longuement interrogé avant d'être...”

La radio se fondit à nouveau parmi les ondes noires. SS... interrogé longuement... avant qu'il... oh Dieu avant qu'il quoi... “Je ne peux pas respirer...”

Des voix méconnaissables résonnaient dans l'air épais qui l'entourait.

“Allez chercher de l'eau.”

“Que quelqu'un appelle un médecin!”

La pièce bascula dangereusement. Arthur ne remarqua même pas qu'il criait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un apparaisse devant lui, lui prenne les mains et essaie de le calmer. Arthur ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que ces mots terribles. Lady Beth... Abattu... À peine vivant... Interrogé longuement... SS...

Arthur essaya d'acquiescer. Il essaya de dire qu'il allait bien. Mais il n'allait pas bien. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien. Alfred était capturé et allait bientôt être interrogé. Et après cela... les SS n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour laisser les prisonniers en liberté. Arthur déglutit une vague de nausée et se débattit pour rester conscient. Il remarquait à peine les gens qui l'entouraient.

Bien sûr qu'Arthur n'allait pas bien. Comment pourrait-il aller bien maintenant?


	6. Chapter 6

Dimanche 26 mars 1944

Mon très cher Arthur,

Bonjourno! (Ça veut dire bonjour en italien, tu sais.) Cette lettre a été envoyée avec l'aimable autorisation de la résistance italienne. Le monde fonctionne vraiment de manière étrange et merveilleuse parfois.

Pas un jour après t'avoir envoyé ma dernière lettre, Matthew et moi avons rencontré ce sympathique groupe d'Italiens en visitant le village local. Nous étions là, en train de discuter, quand j'ai remarqué que l'un d'entre eux me semblait vraiment familier... il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser où je l'avais vu auparavant. La photo de l'Allemand! C'était le jeune homme aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux sauvages! Je l'ai pris à part et lui ai demandé s'il connaissait un pilote de chasse allemand nommé Ludwig. Oh, Arthur. Le regard choqué, puis la joie, puis le désespoir total. Il le connaissait manifestement... et savait manifestement ce que cela signifiait que je le connaissais aussi.

Il s'appelle Feliciano, il fait partie de la résistance italienne et il parle très bien anglais... contrairement à son frère Lovino qui a tendance à nous crier dessus en italien très fort et avec beaucoup de colère. Leur grand-père (connu sous le nom de Rome) dirige le mouvement et ils sont très habiles pour transférer les prisonniers de guerre alliés en Espagne où ils peuvent ensuite rentrer chez eux. Feliciano ne semble pas être aussi fervent pour la cause que son grand-père ou son frère, mais il est joyeux et gentil et semble juste un peu effrayé. Lorsque nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois, il a bondi devant nous en agitant frénétiquement un petit drapeau blanc et en criant "Je me rends" dans quatre langues différentes.

Feliciano a rencontré Ludwig alors que les Allemands étaient basés près de son village et est immédiatement tombé amoureux. Il ne s'est pas soucié des camps ou des allégeances... il l'a simplement rencontré et l'a aimé. Et c'était réciproque. Feliciano nous aide beaucoup mais il sait en même temps que j'ai aidé à abattre Ludwig et à l'emprisonner... et pourtant Feliciano s'est battu contre les Allemands pendant tout ce temps. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas de camp quand il s'agit d'amour.

Le village ici est vraiment très beau. Un jour, quand tout cela sera terminé, nous reviendrons ici et nous le visiterons ensemble... sans les tanks, les bâtiments rasés et les champs en feu.

Tu me manques tellement. Je passe chaque jour à penser à combien je suis impatient de te retrouver. Tu es le seul, Arthur - celui avec qui je veux passer chaque jour de ma vie. Et plus je reste ici, plus cette conviction se renforce. Je t'aime. C'est tellement bon de pouvoir écrire ces mots!

Les choses ne se passent peut-être pas parfaitement, mais je ferai en sorte de revenir vers toi, Arthur. Je suis le magicien, après tout!

Amour toujours, Alfred.

.

Arthur passa sa main avec précaution sur la lettre, la plia et la plaça soigneusement dans le tiroir supérieur de sa commode, à côté de toutes les autres. C'était la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue d'Alfred, elle était arrivée le matin après la nouvelle déchirante. La lettre était datée de quelques jours avant cette terrible nouvelle. Alfred avait dû l'écrire quelques heures seulement avant d'être capturé.

Pendant des jours, Arthur tenta d'arrêter les mauvaises pensées qui assaillaient son esprit, mais c'était impossible. Qu'avaient fait les SS à Alfred? A-t-il parlé? A-t-il crié? Avait-il peur? Ou bien riait-il d'un air de défi et jouait-il le héros qu'il avait toujours pensé être? Arthur essaie désespérément de chasser les peurs de sa tête. Mais mon Dieu, pourquoi Alfred? Pourquoi la personne la plus honnête, la plus joyeuse, la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais connue, pourquoi la personne au monde qui le méritait le moins?

Une fois de plus, Arthur se ressaisit et descendit au travail. Il afficha un sourire en entrant dans le pub et un de ses habitués lui fit un signe de tête en passant. “Comment tu tiens le coup, mon vieux?”

Arthur agita une main. “Je vais bien, le docteur dit que c'était juste de la fatigue.”

“Ah, tu te donnes trop de mal! Ralentis, ou tu vas te rendre malade comme la dernière fois!”

Arthur rit et acquiesça. Il avait réussi à faire passer sa réaction à l'émission de radio pour un évanouissement dû au surmenage. Rien de plus. Tout le monde l'avait accepté, et la vie continuait.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil au pub en atteignant le bar. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soldats américains dans les environs ces jours-ci, à son grand soulagement. Le seul son de l'accent américain suffit à faire battre le cœur d'Arthur si fort qu'il pense qu'il va se briser. Chaque soldat qui lui sourit et lui demandait un bourbon le déchirait une fois de plus. Chaque jeune Américain novice avec ses idées naïves et son idéalisme stupide lui rappelait les souvenirs d'Alfred et ruinait les heures qu'Arthur avait passées à essayer d'oublier. Mais c'était calme aujourd'hui, et il en était reconnaissant.

Arthur passa le reste de la journée comme il le faisait toujours. Et tous les jours suivants. Et pour chacun d'entre eux, Arthur essayait de ne pas y penser, de ne pas se souvenir, de ne pas éprouver de sentiments. La vie continuait et Arthur essayait de la suivre. Heure par heure, jour par jour, semaine par semaine, mois par mois. Tout se confondait, un jour après l'autre. Il gardait son calme et continuait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il souriait aux clients. Il servait les boissons. Il essuyait les tables. Il faisait son travail.

Mais tout semblait gris d'une certaine façon. Arthur n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la vie était terne avant Alfred. Alfred était la vie : vibrante et réelle. Bien qu'il ne soit dans la vie d'Arthur que depuis quelques semaines, il était rapidement devenu la meilleure chose qui soit. Il était le soleil, la réalité et la beauté. Et il est parti. Alors la vie continua. Terne, grise et vide. Et même si chaque jour Arthur faisait de son mieux pour oublier, chaque nuit il sortait la dernière lettre et lisait les derniers paragraphes encore et encore, il les avait mémorisés mot à mot.

“Tu me manques tellement. Je passe chaque jour à penser à combien je suis impatient de te retrouver. Tu es le seul, Arthur - celui avec qui je veux passer chaque jour de ma vie. Et plus je reste ici, plus cette conviction se renforce. Je t'aime. C'est tellement bon de pouvoir écrire ces mots!

…Je ferai en sorte de revenir vers toi, Arthur.”

.

Automne, 1944  
Londres, Angleterre

Une autre soirée se termina comme toujours, Arthur ne sachant pas vraiment où le temps était passé ni ce qu'il en avait fait. Il s'affaira à nettoyer et lorsqu'il atteignit la table près de la deuxième fenêtre de devant, la table d'Alfred, il essaya de l'essuyer aussi vite que possible. Après tous ces mois, le souvenir d'Alfred assis là, souriant et faisant des clins d'œil, levant son verre de bourbon pour le remplir à nouveau, le hanta encore. Arthur essaya de chasser ce souvenir. Il leva les yeux au son de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit.

Un électrochoc le traversa si fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Alfred est entré dans le pub. Le cœur d'Arthur martelait contre sa poitrine et il se cramponnait au tissu qu'il tenait dans sa main. Sa tête est envahie par une vague soudaine d'irréalité. Alfred lui sourit tristement, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs. Ses yeux étaient trop sombres. Il avait un ours polaire attaché à son revers. L'estomac d'Arthur retomba sur ses pieds. Il se remit à essuyer la table et recommença à se comporter comme il le faisait depuis des mois. Calme. Décomposé. Sans émotion.

“Bonjour, Matthew.”

“Salut, Arthur. Comment vas-tu?”

“Foutrement bien. Comment vas-tu?”

Matthew haussa les épaules. “À peu près la même chose.”

“Oh, bien.” Arthur ressentit une petite pointe de culpabilité pour son accueil froid, mais une vague irrationnelle de colère la réprima. Pourquoi l'ami et l'ailier d'Alfred devait-il revenir ici? Pourquoi était-il là pour rappeler à Arthur, alors que tout ce qu'Arthur voulait, c'était oublier?

“Tu es sur le point de fermer?” Demanda Matthew en marchant vers le bar et en regardant autour de lui.

“Oui,” dit Arthur en retournant au bar et en jetant le tissu sur le comptoir. En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que le pub était vide et qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il prit la bouteille de rhum et versa deux verres, en passa un à Matthew et descendit rapidement l'autre. Il s'en versa un autre.

Matthew le remercia d'un signe de tête en prenant le verre. “Je suppose que tu... Je veux dire, ça fait longtemps, tu dois avoir entendu...”

“Oui,” dit Arthur, s'épargnant la douleur et le malaise de Matthew en essayant de compléter cette phrase.

“Oh.” Matthew bu une longue gorgée de rhum. “Comment? Si ça ne te dérange pas que je...”

“Radio,” interrompit Arthur. “Une des émissions informatives de notre ami Haw-Haw.”

“Oh, je suis désolé.” Matthew avait l'air sincèrement consterné. “Qu'as-tu entendu?”

Arthur soupira profondément et prit une grande gorgée de son rhum. Devait-il vraiment le dire à haute voix... “Abattu. Capturé à peine vivant. Emmené par les SS pour être...” Arthur étouffa le dernier mot. “…interrogé.” Ces mots sont restés gravés dans sa mémoire.

Matthew baissa les yeux sur son verre. “Je suis désolé,” dit-il encore. “Il s'est écrasé derrière les lignes ennemies. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis, mais comme ça fait déjà si longtemps... il y a très peu d'espoir.”

Arthur acquiesça. Il le savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est pourquoi Matthew était là pour exprimer les craintes d'Arthur et les rendre encore pires.

Et Matthew continua. “C'était un piège. Il était encerclé. Mais il a été incroyable... aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais rien vu de tel. Il a abattu sept d'entre eux. C'est du jamais vu. Il a éloigné leurs tirs du reste d'entre nous, et...”

Arthur ne pouvait pas le supporter. “C'est là que tu me dis que c'était un héros qui s'est battu et est mort courageusement et que je devrais être très fière? Je suis tout à fait consciente de cela. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sa veuve. Peut-être que tu devrais dire tout ça à sa famille.”

Il y a eu un moment de silence alors qu'un spasme de douleur traversa le visage de Matthew. Arthur détourna le regard, se sentant un peu coupable. “Je suis désolé, Matthew.”

“C'est bon.” Matthew resta silencieux pendant un moment. “Tu sais, il n'avait pas vraiment de famille. Il n'avait personne. Avant toi.” Arthur ne pouvait pas supporter les mots... pourquoi Matthew parlait-il encore... “Il ne parlait que de toi. Arthur ceci, et Arthur cela...” Matthew sourit tristement. “"Je vais prendre Arthur dans Lady Beth un jour... Je parie qu'Arthur aimerait ce village... Quand cette guerre sera finie, je vais montrer l'Amérique à Arthur..."” Matthew rit presque. “Je vais te dire, il m'a presque rendu fou avec ça.” Arthur ferma fortement les yeux. “Il t'aimait, Arthur. S'il te plaît, ne l'oublie jamais.”

Arthur inspira profondément avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. “Non. Je ne le ferai jamais.”

“Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait souffrir en venant ici.” Matthew fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose. Arthur fut surpris en voyant ce que c'était. Matthew avait l'air presque désolé quand il le lui remit. “On l'a trouvé dans l'épave.”

La main d'Arthur était comme plombée lorsqu'il tendit le bras et prit le mouchoir. Il déglutit lourdement et, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il baissa les yeux sur le mouchoir brodé, le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Alfred pour qu'il lui serve de talisman de bonne chance. L'ironie est trop cruelle.

“Et encore une chose.” Le cœur d'Arthur vacilla lorsque Matthew lui tendit une enveloppe abîmée. “Il l'a écrite le matin avant... enfin, tu sais. Il n'a jamais pu l'envoyer. Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps, mais j'ai pensé que je devais te la donner personnellement.”

Oppressé, Arthur hocha encore la tête. Matthew essayait juste de le faire se sentir mieux, d'aider, et Arthur était horrible. Arthur voulait s'excuser mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler.

“Nous allons bientôt partir en France. Je viendrai te dire au revoir avant qu'on parte.” Matthew termina sa boisson, posa son verre et se dirigea vers la porte.

“Matthew,” Arthur réussit finalement à se libérer. Matthew se retourna. “Merci.”

Matthew sourit et acquiesça, puis partit.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur le mouchoir, passa ses doigts dessus, puis le porta à son visage. Il inspira profondément, cherchant désespérément le moindre contact d'Alfred sur le petit morceau de tissu. Avait-il touché la peau d'Alfred? Ses lèvres? Alfred l'avait-il tenu dans ses mains lorsque son avion s'est écrasé? Arthur refoula rapidement les idées noires et ouvrit la lettre.

.

Mon très cher Arthur,

J'ai fait quelque chose. C'était peut-être incroyablement stupide. C'était peut-être une trahison.

Je ne sais pas si c'était mal. Je ne me sentais pas coupable... mais maintenant je ne sais pas ce qui peut m'arriver. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne le regrette pas.

Arthur... que je te revienne ou pas... je t'aimerai toujours.

Mon amour pour toujours, Alfred.

.

Arthur fixait la page, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ces mots. Il les a lu ce qui lui semblait être une centaine de fois. Finalement, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait vraiment faire. Il se servit un verre de bourbon, le but, puis s'en servit un autre. Le bourbon était la boisson d'Alfred. C'était approprié.

Arthur marcha lentement jusqu'à la cheminée et posa soigneusement le verre plein sur le rebord. Les souvenirs commencèrent à envahir son esprit. La première fois que ce pilote américain au visage frais est arrivé au bar, avec un grand sourire, et a commandé un verre de bourbon... Bourbon, avec des glaçons... Les Anglais ont du bourbon ici, non? La première fois qu'il s'est présenté... Alfred F. Jones, héros américain, venu sauver l'Angleterre! La première des nombreuses fois qu'il a demandé à Arthur de prendre un verre avec lui... Je n'ai jamais bu avec un Anglais avant! La fois fatidique où il a finalement réussi... Arthur, buddy, que dirais-tu de venir prendre ce verre que tu as promis? Et bien sûr, la nuit où Alfred a essayé désespérément d'arracher un verre de scotch à un client de cette même cheminée, terrifié par l'histoire sur le fantôme du Lion d'Émeraude.

Arthur rit en regardant l'unique verre de bourbon posé sur la cheminée. Alfred avait toujours été si fanatique, si passionné, si bruyant dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Arthur secoua la tête et le sourire disparut de son visage. “Alfred, bâtard... tu avais promis de revenir.”

Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour que le sang-froid d'Arthur s'effondre. Tout son self-control si soigneusement construit et si calme s'effondra, et son désespoir le submergea pour la première fois depuis ces instants où il avait entendu les nouvelles déchirantes à la radio. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce. Les souvenirs étaient trop envahissants. La chambre serait encore pire. N'ayant nulle part où aller, Arthur s'enfuit finalement par les escaliers de la cave, et se dirigea directement vers les rangées de bourbon. Prenant une bouteille sur l'étagère, il la regarda un bref instant, puis dans un élan soudain, il la lança aussi fort qu'il le put contre le mur de pierre. Il voulait briser les souvenirs, briser la douleur. Il regarda la bouteille se briser en un million de morceaux de verre brillant. Tout comme son cœur.

Et puis Arthur laissa enfin tout sortir. Attrapant deux autres bouteilles sur l'étagère, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de les frapper contre le mur, l'une après l'autre. Pourquoi cette putain de guerre devait-elle survenir? Pourquoi a-t-il dû rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire pour qu'on le lui enlève? Pourquoi devait-il trouver un tel bonheur pour le perdre et savoir à jamais combien de temps il vivrait sans? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de putain de réponses à toutes ces questions?

Arthur cria, il hurla, il pleura. Il voulait que ce sentiment disparaisse. Il voulait retrouver Alfred. Il le voulait tellement que cela lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un éclat de verre avait volé en arrière et lui avait entaillé la joue. Il avait simplement attrapé d'autres bouteilles et les avait fracassées aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Se tournant pour attraper une autre bouteille, il finit par tomber au sol, arracha le bouchon et but. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour descendre une bouteille de bourbon et en chercher d'autres. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Quand une était vide, il en reprenait une autre.

Peut-être qu'une heure était passée. Peut-être un jour. Peut-être plus. Les gens lui parlaient peut-être, mais Arthur les ignorait. Il voulait simplement prendre plus de bourbon. L'obscurité se transforma en lumière, puis à nouveau en obscurité. Arthur essaya d'obtenir plus de liquide vide. La noirceur. L'oubli béni.

Arthur rêvait. La douce mélodie de "We'll Meet Again" flottait dans l'air. Alfred était là... souriant, faisant des clins d'œil, riant, souriant. “Je vais te montrer tout ça, Arthur!” “Tu vas l'adorer, vraiment!” “J'aime ça... quand tu souris...”

L'air était épais et le sol de la cave dur et froid sous lui. Arthur ouvrit finalement les yeux... et il était là, juste en face de lui. Ces cheveux dorés, cette peau dorée, ces yeux bleus et brillants. Arthur leva les yeux vers le beau visage d'Alfred et sourit. “Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi.”

Et puis le néant reprit le dessus une fois de plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur se rendit compte très lentement que la surface sous ses pieds n'était plus dure et froide, mais douce et chaude. Le monde n'était plus sombre et la pièce semblait lumineuse de l'autre côté de ses paupières. Il les ouvrit finalement et réalisa rapidement qu'il était allongé dans son lit. Et qu'il se sentait extrêmement, affreusement malade. En tournant la tête, il aperçut un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et s'en empara avidement. Il le finit rapidement avant de se laisser tomber dans le doux nid d'oreillers.

Il se souvenait à peine de quelque chose. Il avait commencé à boire... Pourquoi? Oh. Alfred. Il voulait se débarrasser de la douleur. Eh bien, cela semblait avoir fonctionné pendant un certain temps... mais maintenant elle l'inondait à nouveau, et avec elle venait la douleur supplémentaire de son estomac qui se nouait et de son cerveau qui cognait contre son crâne. Arthur ferma les yeux et essaya résolument de se rendormir. Cela ne prit pas longtemps.

Quand Arthur rouvrit les yeux, la lumière n'était plus aussi vive et sa tête n'était plus aussi proche d'exploser. Il parvint à se traîner jusqu'au miroir de sa commode, mais cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant la personne qui lui faisait face. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était regardé dans un miroir. Ses yeux étaient sombres, enfoncés. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et une large coupure rouge apparaissait sur sa joue. Il leva une main hésitante vers son visage mal rasé, remarquant d'autres petites coupures sous la barbe. En bref, il avait l'air épouvantable.

Des fragments d'images défilèrent dans sa mémoire: du verre se fracassant contre un mur, des bouteilles tombant vides à côté de lui, le sol en pierre de la cave se soulevant à sa rencontre... Arthur ferma les yeux contre son reflet, contre les souvenirs, et se força à s'habiller.

Malgré son mal de tête, Arthur réussit à descendre les escaliers. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut un verre de bourbon vide sur la cheminée. Mais il l'avait laissé plein... L'estomac d'Arthur se retourna. Remarquant une note sous le verre, il se précipita et la saisit.

Alfred n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Matthew.

Matthew. Bien sûr. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue dans cette cave n'était pas du tout le visage d'Alfred, mais apparemment ce n'était pas non plus un rêve.

Arthur sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il jeta un regard furieux à la note avant de la déchirer en morceaux et de la jeter dans la cheminée. Comment Matthew a-t-il osé? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'Alfred voulait? Alfred était mort. Dès qu'il y pensa, les genoux d'Arthur faillirent flancher sous lui. Mort. Mort. Alfred était mort.

“Bien sûr qu'il est mort,” murmura Arthur pour lui-même. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi était-ce comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac que de penser enfin à ces mots? Arthur inspira profondément, prit le verre et l'amena à l'évier. Il se remit au travail. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

.

Une semaine passa dans l'existence vide, grise et sans vie à laquelle Arthur s'était rapidement habitué. Il attendait que cela devienne plus facile à un moment donné, mais en même temps il s'attendait à ce que cela ne soit pas le cas, et d'une certaine manière il espérait aussi que cela ne le serait pas. Alors que la vie quotidienne du pub se déroulait autour de lui, Arthur restait immobile et perdu en son centre. Les affaires avaient une fois de plus diminué, et aujourd'hui Arthur n'avait pas grand-chose à faire à part rester derrière le bar à polir chaque verre un par un. C'était le genre de tâche abrutissante qu'il aimait presque faire ces jours-ci.

“Comment te sens-tu?”

Arthur leva les yeux de son quarante-huitième verre pour voir Matthew debout au bar, en uniforme complet avec sa casquette à la main. Et bien sûr, son ours polaire attaché à son revers. Arthur se demanda soudainement comment il avait pu le confondre... ou n'importe qui... avec Alfred. “Mieux.”

“Super. J'étais inquiet.”

Arthur haussa les épaules. “Pourquoi t'inquiéter?”

Matthew le dévisage avec un regard légèrement incrédule. “Tu es resté dans cette cave pendant plus d'un jour.”

“Vraiment?” Dit Arthur sans détour.

Matthew tritura son chapeau. Il avait l'air exténué et abattu. “Cette nuit-là, je suis venu voir comment tu allais, et le pub était fermé...”

“Si c'était fermé, comment es-tu entré?” Interrompit Arthur.

Matthew sourit presque. “Tu dois commencer à te rappeler de verrouiller tes portes.”

“Oh.”

Un silence s'installa, puis Matthew prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer. “Que faisais-tu, Arthur?” Ses yeux semblaient brûler dans ceux d'Arthur, presque effrayants dans leur perspicacité. “Je suis entré et tu étais allongé dans une mare de verre brisé et de bourbon. Il devait y avoir six bouteilles vides à côté de toi, sans compter celles qui étaient cassées.”

Arthur haussa à nouveau les épaules, sans expression. “J'avais soif.”

L'expression de Matthew était indéchiffrable, mais semblait teintée de tristesse. “Arthur, tu aurais pu tuer ton...”

Arthur l'interrompit rapidement. “Pardonne-moi, même si je sais que c'est impardonnable de t’avoir causé tant de soucis. S'il te plaît, accepte mes excuses.”

Matthew sourit gentiment et secoua la tête. “Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Arthur.”

“Néanmoins.” Arthur se sentait mal d'avoir été si pénible avec Matthew. Il était aussi incroyablement gêné, et plutôt mal à l'aise. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de raisons de se sentir mal. Il aurait souhaité qu'on le laisse ramper hors de la cave lui-même, ou qu'on l'y laisse pour de bon. Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux.

Matthew fit une pause, apparemment à court de mots. “Nous partons pour la France. En fait, je suis déjà en retard. Je t'ai dit que je viendrais te dire au revoir, alors...” Matthew écarta ses mains.

En regardant le jeune Canadien, Arthur ressentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse. Il aimait bien Matthew. Il pouvait s'imaginer être ami avec lui - dans une autre vie. Arthur déglutit lourdement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Matthew revienne. “Matthew. J'ai bien peur de n'avoir jamais été très doué pour les au revoir.”

Matthew hocha simplement la tête. “C'est ce que je pensais. Et je comprends. Je voulais juste... m'assurer que tu irais bien. Tu iras bien, n'est-ce pas?”

Bien sûr que non. “Oui, bien sûr.”

“Bien... Bien.” Matthew tendit sa main au-dessus du bar. “Goodbye, Arthur.”

Arthur prit la main de Matthew dans une poignée chaleureuse. “Goodbye, Matthew. Bonne chance.”

Matthew lui serra la main, le regard aimable mais sévère. “Et ne refais pas ça.”

Arthur acquiesça. Quand sa main fut relâchée, il tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Ne cessera-t-il jamais de se sentir comme cela? Comme si le monde se brisait autour de lui? Même lorsqu'il essayait d'aider, Matthew ne faisait que lui causer involontairement de la douleur; et maintenant, en partant, il en causait encore plus. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais c'est ainsi. Derrière lui, il entendit Matthew se diriger vers la porte. “Matthew.”

Silence.

“S'il te plaît... Je t'en prie, fais attention.”

“Toi aussi, Arthur.”

Arthur garda les yeux fermés et attendit le son de la porte qui se refermait. Au lieu de cela, il entendit une voix inconnue derrière lui.

“Bien le bonjour Monsieur!”

Matthew répondit de manière incertaine. “Euh, bonjour.”

“Pardonne-moi, tu me sembles très familier... nous ne nous sommes pas déjà rencontrés?”

“Je ne crois pas.”

“Alors s'il te plaît, il faut que nous fassions connaissance. Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre... car tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vue depuis mon arrivée en Angleterre!”

“Je… euh…” Matthew toussa doucement. “Pardon, mais pas maintenant. Peut-être une autre fois.”

“Ah, et il parle français! Mon cœur balance!”

Matthew émit un petit rire mal à l'aise. “Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas à Paris. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes mots ici. Tout le monde ne les appréciera pas, et je suis sûr que la dernière chose que tu souhaites est une peine de prison en Angleterre.”

La voix se moqua légèrement. “S'il te plaît, mon cher, je peux reconnaître une âme similaire à deux rues à la ronde. Alors viens, bois avec moi, tu ne dois pas fuir!”

Matthew avait l'air un peu décontenancé. “Comme par hasard, Monsieur, je suis en route pour la France.”

“Ah, comme le destin peut être cruel... car c'est là que mon cœur désire aller, mais je ne peux pas, et bien que je souhaite que tu restes, tu pars à ma place! Peut-être qu'un jour, si nous avons de la chance, nous nous retrouverons.”

Matthew rit dédaigneusement. “Nous verrons bien. Au revoir, Monsieur.”

Arthur se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Il faillit gémir lorsque le Français s'approcha du bar. Merveilleux. D'abord, il avait dû faire face aux Yankees, maintenant il devait faire face aux Grenouilles. L'homme était habillé d'un uniforme d'officier français. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules - plutôt longs pour une coupe militaire - un léger duvet couvrait son menton, et son bras droit était bandé de l'aisselle au poignet. “Ah, comme c'est pittoresque. Un petit pub anglais.” Sa voix avait un fort accent.

“Comment puis-je aider?” Demanda Arthur d'un air maussade.

Le Français s'appuya au bar et afficha un sourire radieux. “Oui, s'il te plaît, apporte-moi une bouteille de ton meilleur vin rouge. Français, si tu en as. Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais votre vin anglais est, comment dire... répugnant.”

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Il sortit une bouteille de vin d'une vitrine derrière lui et la fit claquer devant le Français. “Merlot. Le meilleur que nous ayons. Incroyablement vieux, parfaitement conservé, tout simplement l'un des meilleurs vins du pays. Cent livres. Oh, et c'est anglais.”

Le Français fronça le nez. “Peut-être que je vais juste prendre un verre de cognac.”

Arthur haussa les épaules. “Comme tu veux.” Il remplaça le vin et prit une bouteille de cognac à la place.

Le Français prit place sur un tabouret du bar, appuyant soigneusement son bras bandé sur le comptoir. “Alors, comment s'appelle ton petit pub, l'Anglais?”

Arthur grinça des dents. Grenouille arrogante. “The Emerald Lion.”

Le Français fronça les sourcils et se tapota le menton. “Le Lion d'émeraude. Hmm. Le nom m'est familier pour une raison quelconque.” Il hocha la tête quand Arthur plaça un verre de cognac devant lui. “Merci, mon ami.”

“Mon nom est Arthur. Et évite de m'appeler ton ami.” Arthur fut frappé par un souvenir soudain... “Et abstiens toi de m'appeler ton pote.” “D'accord, désolé Art. Thur.” Juste comme cela, le désespoir soudain du souvenir l'engloutit une fois de plus.

“Très bien.” Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Français alors qu'il fixait Arthur de ses yeux bleus intenses. “C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Arthur. Moi c'est Francis. Tu veux bien prendre un verre avec moi?”

Arthur roula des yeux en signe d'agacement. “Non, merci. Je travaille.”

Francis haussa les épaules. “Santé.” Il brandit son verre en guise de toast. Arthur remarqua que deux de ses doigts manquaient et ressentit un soudain coup de poignard de culpabilité. Après tout, Francis s'était battu pour la même chose qu'Alfred. Quoi que cela signifie de nos jours.

“Que penses-tu du cognac?” Arthur décida qu'il serait poli de tenter la sociabilité.

“C'est le premier verre que je bois depuis deux mois.” Francis prit une grande gorgée, son expression étant agréablement surprise. “Et je dois dire qu'il est excellent.”

“C'est anglais,” dit Arthur avec un petit sourire.

Francis sourit légèrement. “Eh bien, je suppose que tout le monde se trompe une fois de temps en temps.” Il prit une autre gorgée et jeta un regard curieux dans le pub. “Ça me fait remonter des souvenirs. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été dans un pub anglais.”

“Ce n'est pas ta première fois en Angleterre?”

“Oh, non. Je m'y rendais régulièrement, en fait, avec deux de mes amis. Nous pensions même étudier à l'université ici, avant la guerre. En fait...” Francis sourit avec nostalgie, les yeux soudainement vitreux et lointains. “Londres fût le tout premier endroit où nous avons voyagé ensemble.” Puis il cligna des yeux. “Mais c'était il y a une éternité.” Francis termina son verre avec élégance. “Je dois m'excuser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire si vite.”

“Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas... Si tu voyais les Américains qu'on reçoit ici.” Arthur rit tout bas en remplissant le verre.

“Ah, les Américains.” Francis hocha la tête d'un air connaisseur. “Le jeune homme que j'ai croisé à la porte tout à l'heure... tu le connais? Ce n'est pas un Américain?”

“Oui, je le connais. Et il est canadien.”

“Bien sûr, l'ours polaire. Ah, quel mauvais timing; quel coup du sort.” Francis leva les yeux et poussa un soupir mélodramatique. “Quelle tragédie.”

Arthur réprima un rire. C'était le plus grand sourire qu'il avait eu depuis des semaines. “Alors Francis, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Angleterre cette fois-ci?” Arthur reprit là où il s'était arrêté plus tôt, polissant les verres. Il commençait en fait à se sentir plutôt reconnaissant envers ce soldat français pour la distraction.

“Un navire-hôpital anglais, en fait.”

“Oh. As-tu été blessé en Europe?”

Francis répondit lentement. “J'ai été capturé en Italie.”

“Oh, je suis désolé.” Arthur regarda fixement le dessus du bar. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment Francis avait perdu ces doigts. Mais sa curiosité l'envahissait. Il pensa à Alfred, capturé, et à ce qu'il avait enduré. Voilà pour la distraction. “C'était... c'était vraiment horrible?”

Francis baissa son regard sur son verre, ses yeux soudainement sombres et creux. “Tu ne souhaites vraiment pas savoir,” dit-il doucement.

“Je suis désolé,” dit encore Arthur. Il se sentait plutôt mal. “Mais tu t'es échappé... Est-ce que beaucoup de soldats ont réussi à s'échapper?” Un espoir insensé.

“Pas chez ceux qui m'ont capturé.” Arthur le regarda d'un air inquisiteur et Francis précisa, “La Gestapo. Disons que j'ai été incroyablement chanceux. J'ai un... comment dire... un don pour m'échapper.”

“Oh.” Arthur se reprocha d'avoir même osé espérer pour Alfred dans ces circonstances.

“Si je peux demander...” Francis regarda attentivement Arthur par-dessus son verre de cognac. “Tu semblais très intéressé par cette question. Pourquoi?”

Arthur marqua une pause, puis sans savoir pourquoi il racontait cela à cet étrange français, il expliqua, “Je connais quelqu'un qui a été capturé par les SS.”

Francis posa son verre et soupira. “Ah, mon Dieu. Je n'aurais pas dû...”

Arthur secoua la tête. “C'est tout à fait correct, je t'assure. J'ai demandé, après tout.”

“Cette personne... c'était un parent? Un frère?”

“Non, il était américain. Il était... il était...” Arthur baissa la tête, ne sachant comment terminer la phrase. Il était unique... il était fou... il était tout...

Il y eut un bref moment de silence avant que Francis ne parle doucement. “Je vois. Je suis désolé.”

Arthur secoua à nouveau la tête, en clignant rapidement des yeux. “C'est la guerre. Que pouvons-nous faire?”

Francis rit de cela, doucement et sans humour. “En effet.”

“Tu sais Francis...” Arthur prit une profonde inspiration, leva les yeux vers le Français et sourit. “Je pense que je vais te rejoindre pour boire un verre.”

Quelques cognacs plus tard, la conversation dévia heureusement de ces sujets douloureux. Arthur but un autre verre alors que Francis le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

“Tu peux parler des Américains, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un boire comme toi, mon ami.”

Arthur fit un signe de la main. “J'ai l'habitude. Je peux tenir ma liqueur.” Il vida aussitôt la bouteille et décida d'ignorer le rire de Francis. Comme si la grenouille pouvait parler - elle en était déjà à son quatrième verre. “Et c'est terriblement grossier de me comparer à un Yankee.” Arthur et Francis semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente dans leur exaspération mutuelle à l'égard des Américains.

“Aucune classe, absolument aucune!” dit Francis en riant. “Et un sens de la mode épouvantable!”

Arthur acquiesça en signe d'accord. “Et as-tu déjà essayé de jouer au baseball? Des conneries absolues! Aucun sens, rien.”

Francis se pencha en avant avec empressement. “Mon ami, mais tu devrais voir les Américains à Paris! Ils ont l'air de penser que le monde entier parle anglais!”

“Anglais, ha!” Railla Arthur. “Ce qu'ils disent n'est pas de l'anglais. Et ce qu'ils écrivent ne l'est certainement pas non plus.”

Francis rit bruyamment. Ils attiraient rapidement les regards des autres clients du pub, mais Arthur n'en avait que faire. C'était le moment le plus joyeux qu'il avait ressenti depuis des semaines. “Et leur nourriture,” continua Francis d'un ton horrifié. “C'est pire que celui des Anglais!”

Arthur ignora ce dernier coup. “Leur chocolat est plutôt bon.” Il s'arrêta, perdu dans ses pensées pendant un court instant. “Et ils sont si... enthousiastes. Énergiques. Et joyeux, malgré tout. En fait... ils ne sont pas si mal du tout, mon vieux.”

Francis déposa son verre vide sur le bar. “Oui, Je suppose que c'est vrai. J'ai passé deux semaines à l'hôpital pas loin d'ici, coincé dans un lit à côté d'un Américain... Drôle, amical, mais mon Dieu, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se taire!”

“Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire,” dit Arthur, se souvenant de l'incapacité d'Alfred à se taire. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment faire.

Francis fit un signe de la main. “Les pilotes de chasse. Ils sont tous pareils.”

Arthur sourit sinistrement. “C'est plutôt l'impression qu'ils donnent.”

Francis jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, l'air amusé. “Ah la la, mais ce pilote était un cas particulier. Lorsqu'il n'était pas sous sédatif, il passait le reste du temps à retirer ses bandages, à se battre avec le personnel et à essayer de s'échapper de l'endroit. Nous avons fait un petit pari pour voir qui sortirait le premier. Comme je lui ai dit, si je peux échapper aux Allemands, je peux échapper aux Anglais.” Francis leva à nouveau son verre.

Arthur hésita. “Pourquoi essayait-il de partir?”

“Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il devait voir quelqu'un...” Francis se tut et regarda Arthur avec curiosité. “Attends, je suis sûr que c'était là-bas que j'avais entendu le nom de ce pub... Ah, ces analgésiques qu'ils m'ont donnés, ils perturbent l'esprit.” Francis plissa les yeux de manière calculée. “Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais déjà?”

Arthur serra son verre si fort qu'il pouvait le sentir craquer. “Arthur,” répondit-il d'une toute petite voix. L'air semblait devenir lourd autour de lui.

Les yeux de Francis devinrent brillants et larges. “Bien sûr! Arthur du Lion d'émeraude!”

Arthur se figea sous le choc. Il n'osait pas penser. Il n'osait pas respirer. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'est pas possible. “Quel était son nom?” Demanda Arthur lentement, à bout de souffle. “ Ce pilote de chasse américain?”

“Alfred. Lieutenant Alfred Jones.”

Arthur laissa tomber le verre. Il ignora qu'il se brisait à ses pieds. Le monde semblait s'écrouler et se refaire autour de lui. Son cœur s'arrêta, fit un bond dans sa poitrine, puis tonna rapidement. Il regardait fixement, sans voir, sans croire, et bien qu'il puisse voir les lèvres de Francis bouger, il ne pouvait pas entendre un mot. Le silence soudain fut suivi d'un fracas assourdissant dans ses oreilles. Quand Arthur put enfin bouger, quand il put enfin respirer, il parvint à parler dans un murmure. “Où as-tu dit que l'hôpital se trouvait?”


End file.
